A Roll of the Dice
by SayianWizard
Summary: It's said there infinite possibilities, and those not explored in one universe or dimension are explored in others. Haruno Sakura was destined in one universe to be a talented chunin level medical ninja with an unhealthy love interest, out of control temper and just happens to be the Godaime's apprentice. In another, she's destined for greatness that rivals that of her teammates.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Kishimoto.**

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

/Inner Sakura/

**Jutsu**

**A Roll of the Dice**

Sakura once again touched her forehead protector not quite believing that she was now a ninja. A genin kunoichi. The last six years of her life had been dedicated to the ninja arts and now those skills and knowledge would be put to real use.

In all honesty the thought truly scared her. Now that she was an active ninja the chances of her dying had now significantly increased. It was no longer something that wouldn't happen till years later. She could no longer put it off.

_All this time I've been putting off the inevitable. Am I really prepared to be a ninja?_

/Hell yeah! Of course we are! We're so gonna kick ass!/

Sakura smiled slightly at Inner's response as she walked home. Inner always knew how to lift her spirits and give her confidence. Yet, at this moment she didn't feel completely comforted by Inner's words at this moment.

Sakura took a moment to look around as she walked down the village's main road. This was one of the reasons she enjoyed the walk home. As she walked she could look at all the shops and restaurants lining the road. Today the streets were packed, mostly with graduating students and their parents out celebrating.

Seeing all the happy students and their parents made her sigh. Her own parents had to go out of town on important clan business so they couldn't make it to her graduation. They had promised to make it up to her when they got back, and she knew the trip was important. The Haruno Clan was one of the wealthiest merchant clans in the Elemental Nations. Not to mention her parents were in line to become the next clan heads after her grandparents finally retired.

Still she couldn't help but wish they could've been there. Slightly picking up the pace so she could get home before dark, her thoughts returned to their previous subject.

Was she prepared to be a ninja?

/Of course we are! Who could stand against us!/

Despite Inner's words Sakura both knew and felt the answer was no. While her test scores were the highest in academy history, only matched by a former academy student, her physical abilities were very poor in comparison; almost near the very bottom in fact.

While her ninjutsu skill was flawless, on par with Sasuke, it was very limited since she only knew the academy jutsu. Most of her classmates had their family jutsu to add to their repertoire. The only thing she had over everyone else was her perfect chakra control. She would list her intelligence but since Nara Shikamaru had never deigned to actively work his hardest academically, she couldn't claim to be the smartest in the class.

God what had she been doing all this time?

Sakura felt embarrassment come over her as she realized the answer to her own question. She knew what she had been doing. Foolishly chasing after Sasuke Uchiha. Ever since she had decided to become rivals with Ino over Sasuke's affection she had stopped completely focusing on being a great ninja.

Breaking off from her thoughts momentarily, Sakura stopped to open the door to her home. Walking in she took off her shoes by the door then trudged upstairs. Her home was modest and very well decorated instead of being huge and lavish as others of her family's station would usually live in. Despite their wealth the Haruno family was advocators of frugality and didn't believe in needlessly spending money. It was a belief that deeply resonated with her.

Opening the door to her room she went straight towards her bed and flopped down on it. Heaving a sigh she stared up at the ceiling.

Why had she even thought that was a good idea? She remembered it was to prove to Ino that she was her equal. But surely she could have picked them being rivals over who was the better kunoichi. That would have been more worthwhile. At least then she would have had a chance at being the class's top kunoichi instead of Ino.

/What are you talking about? Chasing after Sasuke was totally worth it!/

Sakura studiously ignored Inner's words.

Once more she couldn't even remember if she really liked Sasuke or was it just because Ino and almost every other girl did? Sure he was handsome and talented but even she couldn't ignore that he had a horrible attitude. He was cold and looked down on everyone, nor did he show any interest in anything. Yet, all of her free time had been devoted to chasing him. She couldn't even recall the last time she had done something for herself or without him in mind. What were her likes and hobbies?

Sakura growled in frustration. The more she thought about it the more it pissed her off. She needed a change. And the first thing she had to do was find out who she was and what she really wanted. No more imitating others and taking her cues from them.

Second, was to throw herself wholeheartedly into being a better ninja and not just a good one, but a great one. She had never settled for anything less intellectually, so why start now with her ninja skills. Third and last was to start acting the part of a ninja. No more chasing after Sasuke and letting her emotions get the best of her.

Resolved to start implementing her goals as soon as possible, Sakura felt satisfaction at making her plans. Getting up she started to prepare for bed. After bathing, brushing her teeth and getting in her pajamas she settled down for bed.

Tomorrow was a new chapter in the life of Sakura Haruno.

* * *

The light chirping of birds was the first thing Sakura heard when she woke up. Blearily rubbing her eyes, she looked at the clock on her nightstand to see it was 5:25 a.m. Normally, she would just go back to sleep but didn't feel like it today.

Yesterday's thoughts and her resolve lay heavily on her mind. Sakura knew she had to make a change. Getting up at an earlier time would be a nice start to helping cement her resolve. She could use this extra time to be doing something more productive.

Rolling out of bed she went about performing her morning routine. As she was about to get dressed she stopped to stare at her red dress. While she liked the dress it really wasn't practical for training or missions even with the shorts. Also, it didn't help she mostly only wore it to impress Sasuke.

Frowning Sakura slipped on the shorts and dress before making her way downstairs. Entering the kitchen she contemplated whether she should cook breakfast or simply grab something quick to eat. Opening the fridge she saw it was packed full of food.

Making a decision she gathered a bunch ingredients and started preparing to make a huge omelet. Another thing to add to her list: no more ridiculous diets. As long as she trained hard she wouldn't get fat. Besides with all the training she planned to do she would need the calories.

Twenty minutes later she was sitting at the table with everything prepared. She had a nice big omelet, two pieces of toast, a bowl of mixed fruit and a glass of milk. Quietly eating her breakfast she wondered where she should start her training. She wasn't very strong or skilled in taijutsu so that seemed like as good a place as any to start. Her skill with ninja tools were okay but could be improved. Her ninjutsu of course could definitely use improvement since she only knew three jutsu. Though, she would really need to increase her chakra reserves for that skill to be of any use. Also, further fine tuning her control couldn't hurt either.

Finishing her breakfast she washed her dishes then went upstairs to strap on her ninja gear. Locking the front door behind her she looked up at the sky. It was slightly dark outside with the moon still visible in the sky with the sun slowly rising.

So what could she work on now? Maybe her speed and stamina? A run to the Hokage Monument maybe?

No, it would be a challenge but not one that would push her to her very limits. Any training she did would have to push her to the edge so she would see the best results. The village was pretty huge though. Running around that would be really challenging.

Gearing herself up for the task ahead of her, Sakura started a light jog to the edge of the village near her home. Since it was pretty early most of the streets she passed were deserted. Only the occasional civilian was seen and of course there were ninja traveling by rooftop.

Soon enough she reached the village wall. Taking a deep breath and mentally preparing, Sakura got in a ready position. Counting down in her head, ..1...2...3.

Sakura shot off, starting off at her full speed, riding her adrenaline high. till she felt it start to fade. Setting a pace that conserved energy but was slight taxing Sakura took time to admire the village while running. Konoha really was a beautiful place. The abundant nature, Hokage Monument, architecture and people were just some of the things that made Konoha such a great place.

The sun rose higher in the sky further illuminating the village.

As fatigue started to set in halfway around the village Sakura had to dig deep within herself to continue. Finally seeing the point where she started, Sakura felt a sudden burst of energy allowing her to sprint the rest of the way. Coming to a stop she collapsed to the ground taking deep breaths. She got strange looks from the people walking by but ignored them.

After catching her breath she stood up. Now, time to practice her aim and speed with shuriken and kunai. Taking off toward the training grounds she checked the time on a nearby clock and saw it was almost nine. She had started her run a little before seven so it had taken her two hours to make it around the village at her pace.

She would cut that time down to minutes and add a lap each day to help reach that goal.

Arriving at the training grounds she decided to use one near the back so as not to be the disturbed. As she went deeper into the training grounds she could hear the sounds of a fierce fight going on. Curious she walked towards the sounds of the skirmish.

Moving closer towards the sounds she came across a small clearing. Within she saw four people, three males and a female shinobi. Three of them were attacking one in sync with each other.

One had long brown hair and pale eyes wearing a cream colored vest and charcoal shorts. He was obviously a Hyuga and had his Byakugan activated while using his clan's Gentle Fist technique. The only girl had traditional Chinese buns with brown eyes and was wearing a pink sleeveless vest with the standard shinobi pants. The last boy looked like a clone of the man all of them were fighting, with a bowl cut, green spandex suit with leg warmers and bushy eyebrows. The only difference between he and the man besides size, age, and facial features was the standard chunin vest the man wore.

_This must be a jonin sensei and his genin team._

It made her wonder if this is what training with her own sensei would be like.

The jonin took on his students with ease, his movement's fluid. If she had to guess he was probably a master at hand-to-hand combat.

Sakura continued to watch them awed by how well the team worked to together and their strength. They were impressive. The Hyuga with his use of Gentle Fist kept up a steady and fast offense while being backed by his teammates. The girl was using a wide arsenal of weapons summoned from scrolls attacking whenever one of her teammates was pushed away by their sensei. The kid in spandex using a style of taijutsu she had never seen before attacking at the same time as the Hyuga utilizing powerful strikes.

Watching them she couldn't help but feel envious of their skill. _I wouldn't be able to contribute much of anything to this fight._ Sakura was a paper ninja at this point. Put a problem in front of her and she could come up with a way to solve it. But ask her to apply it in this type of situation and there wasn't much she could do to make it happen.

So caught up in her thoughts she barely noticed that they had stopped. Turning her attention back to them she heard the jonin talking to his team.

"Excellent teamwork you three. The flames of youth were shining brightly in your every move."

Sakura felt an eyebrow twitch. Flames of youth?

The jonin continued on, "Tenten you need to keep working on your speed and accuracy but otherwise very good timing. Tenten, the female ninja, nodded her head with determination.

"Neji," he said addressing the Hyuga, "Excellent offensive strategy to keep me on the defensive and your speed has improved. However, some of your next moves were predictable." Neji nodded in understanding. Finally he turned to his mini clone. "Lee, great form, speed and determination, but you need to be more observant of your surroundings and teammates. There were a couple of times you got in the way of them attacking, almost causing them to injure you."

"Hai, Gai-sensei! I will work on improving this or I will run 50 laps around the village while blindfolded!" exclaimed Lee with enthusiasm and determination. His two teammates made noises of exasperation.

_Well he's awfully enthusiastic. _Though his energy was off putting she could hear the sincere promise in his voice to do what he said.

"That's the spirit Lee!" Gai said with a gleaming smile while striking a pose. After a moment his face turned serious. "Now before I dismiss you all, why doesn't whoever's spying on us come out now," he remarked before turning in to look in her direction.

Sakura gave a start. She didn't think they would notice. Though she probably should've known better with a jonin around and she hadn't really tried to conceal herself. Seeing them all now looking in her direction, Sakura heaved a sigh before moving her from her place behind a tree.

Walking into the clearing she saw Tenten and Lee all had curious expressions on their faces while the Hyuga looked on indifferent. Their sensei had a questioning look on his face.

Sakura nervously ran a hand through her hair. "Ehh...sorry I wasn't trying to spy on you. I just heard you guys training and got curious about what was going on," she explained sheepishly.

"Ahh, that's quite alright. It's youthful to be curious. Though one must be careful in their curiosity," Gai said with a stern but kind smile. Sakura nodded in understanding, grateful they weren't upset.

She turned to his students to see Lee and Tenten giving her welcoming smiles. Neji only gave a small hmph before looking at his sensei. "Are we free to leave?"

Gai nodded. "Yes we're done for the day. Your all dismissed." The Hyuga nodded before turning to leave without so much as a goodbye. _What a cold guy. Kind of reminds me of Sasuke with his attitude._

Turning back to look at the others she saw them looking at her. Feeling self-conscious she gave a nervous smile. "Hi, my name is Sakura."

"Nice to meet you Sakura-san. My name is Tenten," replied Tenten with warm smile. She was about to open her mouth, mostly to introduce her teammates, but was interrupted by Lee.

Moving faster than her eye could see suddenly he was in front of Sakura. Sakura gave a startled gasp as he appeared right in front of her. He gave a beaming smile, "Hello, my name is Rock Lee!" He struck a pose similar to that of his sensei earlier. Slightly put off by his actions Sakura gave strained smile not wanting to be impolite.

"It's nice to meet you Tenten-san and Lee-san," Sakura responded while leaning around Lee to look at Tenten. She turned toward their sensei. "And what's you name jonin-san?" She already knew his name but it was just polite to introduce one's self.

"Why my name is Maito Gai, Konoha's Sublime Green Beast of Prey!" he shouted with a smile while striking once again, what Sakura would now call the 'nice guy' pose. Tenten gave an exasperated sigh while face palming.

"Yosh! That's right! I'm known as Konoha's Beautiful Green Wild Beast!" exclaimed Lee with a gleaming smile holding his thumbs up.

Sakura couldn't help but smile. Master and student were so alike. Also, Lee reminded her of Naruto with his boundless energy and enthusiasm.

"So Sakura," Tenten asked. "Are you an academy student?"

Turing away from Lee to face Tenten Sakura answered. "No, I actually graduated yesterday."

"Oh, congratulations!" Tenten replied. "You must be so excited to have a chance at being a genin."

"Yes," said Lee, "It is an amazing feeling to graduate and be able to start protecting your precious people and the village."

"Thank you. I am both excited and scared to now be a ninja, but am prepared to do my duty to the village." Sakura nervously replied.

"It's normal to be scared when just becoming a ninja," remarked Gai with a comforting smile. "Just remember you have your sensei and team to look out for you and to help you grow."

Sakura nodded in gratitude at his attempt to comfort her. She was about to ask them a question when about being on a genin team when what Tenten said finally occurred to her.

"Hey, Tenten."

"Yes?" she questioned kindly.

"What did you mean by having a chance at being a genin? Aren't you a genin after you graduate?" Sakura wondered with furrowed brows.

Tenten frowned for a moment before replying, "No, you have to..."

"Tenten," interrupted Gai. "It's supposed to be a secret remember," he said with a hand covering the side of his mouth while raising his eyebrows. Sakura though curious couldn't help but be amused by the jonin's behavior.

"Oh right, sorry," said Tenten sheepishly rubbing the back of her head.

"A secret," Sakura wondered out loud.

"But Gai-sensei, why can't we tell her about it," protested Lee.

"It's a Konoha tradition Lee and traditions must be observed," Gai remarked solemnly.

"Can't you give me a hint about this tradition?" Sakura pleaded with imploring eyes.

"Nope. Sorry Haruno-san but you will find out soon enough when go back to the academy for your jonin sensei and team assignments."

Sakura pouted slightly along with Lee. Tenten giggled at their expressions.

"Well alright you guys I have to go home and sharpen my weapons. I'll see you later." Taking out a scroll Tenten used some type of jutsu and was able to recall her weapons before sealing them in the scroll. Sakura watched in fascination wondering how the sealing worked. Tenten waved goodbye to them as they all said their goodbyes.

"Sakura-san," called Lee. "What was it you were going to training grounds for?"

"Oh. Well...I...I was going to practice on my speed and aim with kunai and shuriken," she embarrassingly told them.

Noticing her embarrassment, Gai commented, "Training to get stronger is nothing to be embarrassed by Haruno-san. Even great ninja have to practice."

"That's right! Results can only be achieved through hard work," interjected Lee.

Sakura gave a weak smile at their words of encouragement. "I know this but..."

"But what Sakura-san?" asked Lee curiously. Gai also had an inquiring look.

"Well..." Sakura didn't know whether or not to tell these people who were practical strangers about what weighed heavily on her mind. It was really a pitiful thing that she had wasted so much of her time in the academy neglecting her ninja skills. Already she could feel her resolve cracking, wondering if it was too late to make a true difference. She knew she needed to talk to someone and since her parents were out of town...

"I wasted my time in the academy," she blurted out. Sakura flushed in embarrassment at her statement.

Lee tilted his head to the side in a questioning look while Gai raised an eyebrow in question.

"I...I didn't practice my ninja skills as much as I should have and now I feel like I've fallen too far behind to catch up. I spent all my time trying to fit in and chase after some stupid guy!" Sakura shouted out in frustration, then immediately flushed in embarrassment. She probably shouldn't have added that last part.

Gai looked at her surprisingly with an understanding expression. Rock Lee however just looked confused.

"Sakura-san..." Lee hesitantly said.

"If you realize this now then that's good," said Gai. Sakura looked at him wondering what he meant. Gai elaborated, "Just because you graduated the academy doesn't mean it's too late to become a better ninja. If anything you have all the time now to hone your skills. However, realizing your mistakes and weaknesses is the first step into becoming a great ninja. All you have to do now is stick with your determination to become a better ninja and it'll happen."

Sakura couldn't help but look at him in awe. He hadn't reprimanded her for wasting time in the academy but encouraged her to do better now that she was out of the academy and realized what she had done wrong.

Feeling tears well up in her she uttered, "Thank you, Gai-sensei."

He gave her a beaming smile. "No problem."

At this point, finally having caught on Lee perked up. "Yes, Gai-sensei is right. All you need to do is have determination. I was the dead last in my year but now I'm on my way to being a taijutsu master!"

"That's right. Lee can't use ninjutsu or genjutsu but I've been teaching him to be a great ninja that only uses taijutsu," Gai said with pride.

_Wow. A ninja that can only use taijutsu. I've never heard such a thing, it almost seems impossible. Yet..._

Sakura could see that both Gai and Lee believed it possible and seemed to have no intention of giving up. She felt inspired just hearing such a thing. It also gave her an idea. It was a long shot but worth the risk.

Sakura turned away from her thoughts to see Gai and Lee embracing in some weird man hug, crying with a sunset behind them.

_What the hell?_ _Is that a genjutsu? I think I'm going to have new nightmares._

"Gai-san?" Sakura called to get his attention.

Hearing her call him, Gai broke off from his man hug with Lee which ended the weird sunset background. Turning towards her he asked, "Yes, Sakura-san?"

"I was wondering. Would you be willing to teach me taijutsu?"

"Well, I'd never turn down a student willing to learn but won't you be getting a sensei soon? I think he or she would want to teach you instead."

Sakura felt slightly discouraged but trudged on anyway. "I know I'll have a sensei soon but I want to start improving now." Stopping she paused a second before continuing, "Plus I don't know if my sensei will have the same ability as you. You look to be a master at taijutsu. You are right? If you're teaching Lee how to use only taijutsu."

Gai nodded. "It's true. I am a master at taijutsu. Also, I can understand the need to get started on something right away strengthen you resolve." The jonin stopped for a moment to contemplate things. "Hmm. I tell you what. I'll start training you today and tomorrow. If after you get you jonin you get permission to learn taijutsu under me, I'll continue to teach you."

"Really," Sakura gushed with excitement. She could hardly believe he had agreed.

/Cha! How could he deny an awesome ninja like us!/

"Yes really," Gai struck a nice guy pose as if to show his seriousness. "A ninja always keeps his promises. It is the only youthful thing to do."

Lee who had been silent the entire time nodded his head in agreement. "Yes! That is the ninja way and Gai-sensei keeps his promises. You can count on him!"

Sakura smiled in gratitude. "Thank you, Gai-sensei."

"You're welcome. Now if you're going to be my student first I need to see what your current skills in taijutsu are. So prepare yourself." Gai got into a ready position with a hand behind his back and one in front stretched out with the palm up.

Slightly surprised by his sudden change Sakura quickly get into the academy's taijutsu style. There was a brief moment of silence as Gai and she stared each other down as if waiting for the other to move. Without warning he said, "Defend," and attacked.

Sakura raised her arms up to block an axe and kick and almost buckled under the weight. Pushing the leg back she barely blocked the fist aimed for her stomach. Jumping back to get some distance, she was caught by a blow that grazed her shoulder. Though she knew he was severely holding back every area he landed a blow ached badly. She knew if she looked there would be bruises in those places.

Attacking again she managed to dodge out of the way of a roundhouse to the face but got caught by a glancing blow on her arm. She hissed at the pain but continued to stay focused on her opponent.

It continued like this for a while with her trying to dodged his attacks and block his attacks, only being mildly successful. She managed block his attacks more than evade leaving her with aches all over except her back. Yet, that was only because she had tried her best to avoid presenting it to him. In the academy that was one of the basic rules they gave about fighting. Don't turn your back on your opponent.

After what felt like an eternity he finally stopped attacking. Taking the opportunity Sakura quickly caught her and let her hands fall to her sides. Inspecting her arms and legs she saw bruises slowly starting to form. Panting she looked up to see Gai with a meditative look on his face. Turning away from him she searched for Lee to see him practicing punches and kicks on a tree, making good progress at stripping off its bark.

_So strong._

"Sakura."

She turned to see Gai back in his ready pose. Without a thought she slipped back into her own stance. They stared for several moments before Gai barked, "Attack," and obeying Sakura launched herself at him.

She opened with a punch to his stomach which he easily dodged and caught the follow up to his chin before releasing her. Determined Sakura tried a barrage of punches and kicks as fast as she could trying to land a hit anywhere. Several times she had to jump up to try to punch and kick at his chest or face, but it was all for naught. Not matter what she tried: attacking him head on, going around him to try and catch his back or being as unpredictable as possible with her moves, he still evaded her.

Growling in frustration she jumped up once again to aim a punch at his chest but he once again caught her fist. However, unlike the calm look he had before there was a flicker of surprise before it disappeared. Landing on her feet feeling heavy and tired but ready to launch another attack he signaled for her to stop.

Panting to catch her breath Sakura sat down on the ground to rest. She looked up awaiting Gai's assessment while the sound of Lee practicing his taijutsu on a tree played in the background.

Finally having gathered his thoughts Gai spoke. "You're form was textbook perfect along with your punches and kicks. You were pretty good at either blocking or evading my attacks. However, you speed and strength were dismal not to mention your attire is unsuitable for hand-to-hand combat."

Sakura nodded understandingly but was disappointed nonetheless. She had expected as much, and while she was surprised at the compliments she did get she was still upset about her weaknesses.

"Yet," continued Gai. Sakura looked up in anticipation. "You're chakra control is exceptional especially if you were able to unconsciously channel it through your punch. It was done unconsciously right?" Gai questioned with curiosity.

Sakura looked at him with a confused expression. _Channeled chakra into her punch?_ Seeing her expression Gai nodded his head in confirmation.

"That last punch you launched. It had chakra behind it thus making your attack stronger. The fact that you were able to do it without even thinking means you have excellent chakra control."

"Well, the teachers at the academy always said I had great chakra control. The only problem is my reserves are below average. Excellent chakra control isn't much use with small reserves." Sakura shrugged with a small frown.

"Nonsense! Any obstacle can be overcome with determination and hard work. The same applies to having low chakra reserves. There are several ways to build up one's chakra reserves."

"Hai. Gai-sensei is right Sakura-san! You just have to work hard and never give up to achieve your dream," added Lee without looking, now doing pull-ups using a tree branch.

"Really? There are different ways to expand my chakra reserves? What are they and can I try all of them?" Sakura asked with a hopeful expression.

"Yes, there are three ways a person can increase their chakra reserves. The first is by using your chakra to near exhaustion through techniques which causes one's reserves to grow a little each time. The second way is through intense physical training, honing the body to perfection. Your reserves can grow significantly this way depending on how hard you train. And the third and final way which is the least used, is through intense meditation. It takes a lot of practice and mental concentration that can take years to pull this off but once you have it down your reserves can grow by leaps and bounds."

_Wow. I didn't know there was more than one way to increase one's reserves. I'm going to use all three!_

"Thank you. This information will be very helpful in increasing my reserves." Sakura bowed to show her gratefulness.

Gai rubbed the back his head with a sheepish grin. "Ahhh. It was nothing."

Sakura nodded realizing he didn't want to make a big deal of it. "So, Gai-sensei. When are you going to start my training?"

"Why now of course!"

"What? Right now?!"

"Of course, there's no time like the present. We must not let our youthfulness go to waste! The sun is hours away from setting meaning we plenty of time to spare."

Without warning her training soon began. The next six hours were spent first doing exercises such as push-ups, sit-ups, and pull-up. The they moved on to stretches designed to stretch her muscles and increase flexibility. Several of the stretches they did she could only stare at them in awe and morbid fascination while trying to contain a blush. Those spandex jumpsuits really left little to the imagination.

Once that was over he started her on practicing the basic forms of his taijutsu style known as the Strong Fist. She picked up all the stances on the first try prompting Gai to teach her a few more moves beyond the basics. That was one of the greatest gifts she possessed that most people didn't know about. Eidetic Memory. The ability to perfectly recall images, sounds or objects. The ability was a godsend that had both its ups and downs.

Gai pushed her to her limit and beyond. All her training and theirs was done for long periods with short rest breaks, usually only enough time to catch her breath then they would start again as strong as ever. Several times she thought he was going to drive her into the ground ending up having to go to the hospital. Yet, Gai proved he knew a person's physical limitations well, so though she felt like she was going to pass out she never did.

At the end of it all when he finally called an end to her training she fell to the ground in a heap, too tired to move a muscle.

"Very good effort Sakura. You did exceptionally well in keeping up with the exercises and remember the Strong Fist's basic moves. Tomorrow morning we will start on building your endurance and stamina."

"Hai...Gai-sensei." Sakura was too tired to even get up to look at Gai.

"Yosh! Great effort Sakura-san! I can't wait to continue training with you tomorrow" exclaimed Lee in excitement.

Sakura smiled. Even though he had done much more strenuous training then her he was still so energetic. Reminded her of Naruto.

Which reminded her. She needed to apologize the next time she saw him. He didn't really deserve the abuse she gave him, even if he could be an insufferable idiot sometimes.

Looking up Sakura could see the sun in the process of setting. The blue sky was starting to be tinted in an orange glow. Sighing she pulled herself to her feet ignoring her protesting muscles.

She had come out here to practice her shurikenjutsu and ended up with a taijutsu instructor instead. All in all things had gone pretty well.

"Oh before I forget! We need to get you fitted with some weights!" remembered Gai while snapping his fingers.

"Weights?"

"Yes, wearing weights on your wrists and ankles will help to increase your speed and strength."

Sakura nodded. That would be good. "So where do we get these weights from?"

"There's a special shop in town that sells them. Come on I'll take you to it." Gai turned to begin walking out of the clearing. Sakura turned to follow him though stopped when she saw Lee wasn't following.

"Aren't you coming Lee-san?"

"No, sorry Sakura-san but I still have more training to do."

Sakura's eyes widened. She knew he was still energized but he still had the energy to keep going? Who knew how many hours he and his teammates had been training before she stumbled upon them and he still wasn't done yet. Lee truly was amazing.

She hoped one day she would have Lee's fortitude to keep going long after everyone else had quit.

Nodding at Lee in understanding she waved him goodbye and hurried to catch after Gai. As they walked through town Sakura became self-conscious of how her sweat soaked dress clung to her skin. She was pretty sure her hair was a mess too. Luckily, since Konoha was a ninja village seeing someone dirty and tired from training wasn't anything too new so she only got a few stares from civilians.

Soon enough they reached a shop almost halfway across town that was nestled between two other buildings. Walking in behind Gai she saw the store exclusively sold ninja gear ranging from weapons, clothes, armor and several kinds of scrolls.

Sakura watched as Gai greeted the owner, a middle-aged man with short brown hair, a thin mustache, light brown eyes and handsome face that was smiling.

"Gai! Great to see you again!"

"Great to see you again too, Kenji." said Gai with his sparkling smile.

"So, what can I do for you today?" Kenji caught a glimpse of pink and turned to look at Sakura. "Who is this Gai? A new student of yours?"

"Actually yes. This is Haruno Sakura, my new taijutsu student."

Sakura took this opportunity to speak up. "Hello, nice to meet you Kenji-san."

"Nice to meet you too Haruno-san." Kenji turned back to Gai. "I'm guessing your here to get her fitted with weights right?"

"Exactly right my youthful friend. Sakura-san has the potential to be great kunoichi!" exclaimed Gai striking his nice guy pose.

Sakura flushed in embarrassment while Kenji simply laughed in amusement, not in the least put off by Gai's demeanor. _He must be used to Gai's weird behavior. _

"Alright. Come right this way Haruno-san and I'll find some weights that are a right fit for you in whatever style you wish." Following the shopkeeper they moved toward the back of the store. Stopping in front of a stand there was a large variety of wrist, arm, leg and ankle guards. Gesturing for her to take a seat at a bench nearby Sakura sat down.

He picked up a belt like cuff that had measurements on it like a tape measure. He used it on each of her wrists, arms, legs and ankles to get her measurements while writing them down on a notepad.

"Alright Haruno-san you can pick the type of guards you want. Each one has a special weighted metal attached to it that allows you through chakra use to increase the weight. The highest weight one of our weights goes up to is 1,000 tons."

Sakura felt her jaw drop. A thousand tons. Holy shit that was lot of weight! She turned to Gai who had silently thus far just observed her fitting.

"Umm, which weight should I start with Gai-sensei? Also, I should have told you before but I'll probably need to go home to get the money for these weights." She turned toward Kenji, "How much are they by the way?"

Gai shook his head though she couldn't see it before speaking. "Sakura-san the price of the weights are on me you're my student." He raised a hand to stop her protests. "I insist. And the best weight limit at this time is 500 pounds."

Sakura couldn't do anything but nod in gratitude once again while Kenji wrote down Gai's instructions. Resolving to pay Gai back by being an amazing student, Sakura got up to look at the different guards. It was a hard decision. Many of them were designed to be flexible despite wherever you wore them. After several moments she found the perfect set. A pair of flexible shin guards that came up to her calves but just below her knees and a pair of arm guards that extended from wrist to near her elbow. Both items were a blood red with the silver design of a Bengal tiger. It was perfect.

"I want these," she said pointing to the set of weighted guards.

The shopkeeper nodded. "A good choice. They'll look very nice on you," he complimented with a smile. Sakura couldn't help but smile back. She turned to look at Gai and he gave her a smile with a thumbs up of approval.

Going back to the front counter they waited as Kenji came back with the guards wrapped up in a parcel. He rang up the price and Gai paid while handing the package to her.

"Thank you for your continued business and I hope you find great use in your guards."

"Thank you Kenji."

"Thank you Kenji-san," replied Sakura.

She and Gai waved to Kenji as they left the store. As they stepped outside Gai turned to Sakura.

"Well my new student this is where we part but early tomorrow morning we will start training again."

"What time tomorrow Gai-sensei?" asked Sakura.

Gai put a hand to his chin. "Hmm I say around five in the morning. A refreshing morning run around the village to showcase our youthfulness."

"Uhh, okay then," Sakura said slightly apprehensive. She would need to set her alarm clock in order to give her time to get ready in the morning and probably load up on calories for breakfast.

"Then I'll see you around my youthful student," Gai announced before taking off at a full run down the street to Kami knows where.

Hefting her package up Sakura decided to head home for a soothing bath. She had planned to go to the library but she was just too tired to go right now. She would make it up tomorrow along with her shurikenjutsu after her training with Gai.

Trudging home she entered her home locking the door behind her before going upstairs. Entering her room she placed her package on her desk then went into the bathroom. Stripping down she ran a hot bath while brushing her teeth. Finished she turned off the water and stepped into the bath to soak for a while. Once relaxed she began to quickly bathe. Stepping out she dried off then dressed in her pajamas.

Walking back into her bedroom Sakura proceeded to crawl under the covers. Making sure to set her clock to wake her up at four Sakura was fast asleep before her head even hit the pillow.

* * *

**A/N:** This is my first Naruto fanfic so let me know what you think. I'm currently taking the Nanowrimo so new chapters will probably be coming out at a steady pace all this month.

Please read and review! Constructive criticism is welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Kishimoto.**

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

/Inner Sakura/

**Jutsu**

* * *

**A/N: **Rating is subject to change in the future. Not anytime soon though.

* * *

**A Roll of the Dice**

The loud and annoying sound of xylophone music was the first thing Sakura heard in the morning. Groaning she blindly reached for the button to shut off the alarm. Finding the button and shutting off the alarm, eyes still closed, she sat up trying to both hold onto and shrug off the sleepiness she felt.

Yawning she opened her eyes taking in her darkened room. Glancing over at the clock she saw it was 4:03 a.m. Sakura sighed and questioned- she knew not for the last time - why she had agreed to get up so early for training. As she slipped out of bed to stand on the floor she very seriously questioned that decision once again.

Feet firmly on the ground, she finally felt what hadn't hit her immediately after waking up. Soreness. Her every muscle ached and throbbed with pain. Sakura groaned in pain as she walked towards the bathroom.

Why oh why had she decided to become stronger again? So painful...

Entering the bathroom she ran a hot bath. She would soak to ease some of the pain out of her muscles. Sakura proceeded to brush her teeth then went to set out her clothes for the day. Searching her closet she found a loose pair of black pants and a red and white short sleeve shirt to wear. Sakura sighed. This would have to do until she could go shopping for a new shinobi outfit today.

Hurrying back to the bathroom she shut off the water before stepping into the tub. Sinking into the water Sakura sighed in bliss as the hot water eased the tension in her muscles. Mindful of the time she had to get ready she only soaked for about ten minutes before starting to bathe. Rinsing off she got out of the tub to dry off before dressing for the day ahead.

Looking in the mirror she decided like yesterday to forgo makeup and only put on some lip gloss. She carefully braided her hair in one long ponytail tied with a ribbon leaving her bangs to frame her face. After rubbing on some deodorant and lotion so she wouldn't stink to high heaven after her training, she pocketed her money and went downstairs for breakfast.

Glancing at the clock on the bottom of the stairs she saw it was 4:45 a.m. She only had fifteen minutes to eat before Gai came knocking on her door. Speaking of which...

Had she even given him her address? Damnit!

Sakura let out a groan. She could only hope as a ninja he would be able to track her down in some way.

Since there wasn't enough time to cook she settled for some green tea, toast, and fruit. Sakura had barely finished her breakfast when she heard a round of enthusiastic pounding on her front door.

"Sakura-san! Are you ready to begin this youthful day?!" yelled Gai from outside.

Sakura hurriedly went to the open the door before his loud yelling woke the neighbors. Opening the door she saw not only Gai at her door but also Lee behind with a just as cheery disposition. Sakura pushed down her annoyance and resisted the urge to smack them upside their heads.

Now she wouldn't say she hated the mornings. She didn't really feel one way or another about getting up in the morning because she didn't have preference of day. Yet, she still felt it was a crime for them to be this cheerful and loud in the morning.

"Gai-san, Lee-san I'm ready. Just let me get my weapons pouch and we can go." They nodded in acceptance while she raced upstairs to get her weapons. Coming back down she locked the front door before following after Lee and Gai.

"Good morning Sakura-san!" chirped Lee.

Sakura smiled. "Good morning Lee-san, you too Gai-san."

"Good morning to you too Sakura-san. It's a wonderful morning indeed," replied Gai.

Sakura nodded in agreement while Lee and Gai chatted back and forth about the morning was. She was content to just listen to them as they walked towards the edge of town. While she wasn't exactly talkative, sometimes she just liked to quietly listen to conversation, talking only when she felt it necessary.

Minutes later they came to a stop at the western part of the village wall.

Gai turned to face her and Lee. "Alright. We'll begin with stretching before our run so we don't pull any muscles. Sakura."

"Gai-sensei?" Sakura asked as she began her stretches.

"Since this is your first time training with Lee and I won't have you running as many laps as us. However, I must warn you that your training will be strenuous, pushing you to the very brink."

Sakura paused for a moment in her stretching, considering Gai's words. She knew when she asked him to be her taijutsu instructor that her training would probably be extremely hard. There was a lot of ground she had to make up due to all the years she had neglected her physical abilities.

It didn't escape her notice that he was basically giving her an out. Not so much because he didn't want to train her or didn't believe in her, but was letting her know from now on things would hard, tougher than yesterday.

She really had no idea why she was training to become stronger beyond that she needed to if she wanted to survive . That was something she would need to come to a decision about. However, for now, she just wanted to be strong capable ninja.

Sakura tuned to look at Gai. "I understand Gai-sensei and I plan to give it my all."

Gai grinned. "Alright then. Finish stretching and we can begin."

Completing her stretches Sakura waited as Gai finished his.

"Lee you'll be running 50 laps today. Five more than last week. Got it?"

"Of course, Gai-sensei! You can count on me," asserted Lee with determination.

"Then get started it." With that Lee was off leaving a trail of dust in his wake.

Sakura had to keep from letting her jaw drop to the ground as Lee disappeared around the corner. _50 laps around the village at a run! Is that even possible? Am I going to have to do that many?_

As if sensing her thoughts Gai answered her question. "You won't be starting with that many laps for quite some time Sakura. Today you will be running only 5 laps around the village while I'll be completing the last 200 out of my usual 500 lap warm-up run."

_500!? _Sakura knew Gai was a little weird but 500 laps around the village. She had thought Lee's 50 laps were excessive but now hearing about how many Gai did it seemed like nothing. He called it a warm up for god's sake!

"Gai-sensei, exactly how early you get up?" she asked with trepidation.

Gai brought a hand up to rub his chin in thought. "Hmm. Usually an hour before the sun rises I'm up and doing my exercises for the day before leaving out start my morning run."

Just what was this guy made of? "What about Lee-san? Does he get up as early as you do?"

Gai gave a chuckle. "Sometimes he joins me on my run and others he meets me right after I've finished. "

"Huh," mused Sakura. She gave an internal sigh. This was just something she would have to cope with.

"Well I guess I better get started then." Sakura was just about to take off before Gai stopped her.

"Ahh, wait a minute Sakura-san. I need to activate you weights," said Gai.

Sakura held back a groan. She wouldn't complain, even though she really wanted to.

Gai took both her wrists in his hands before sending chakra though the guards on them. Sakura instantly felt her arms start to sag to the ground. She could barely lift them to touch her face! The process was repeated with her leg guards to much the same effect. It was a struggle just to bring her legs up to take a step.

"Are you sure I'll be able to run with these weights on?" Sakura asked as she struggled to even run in place.

"Definitely! It will take a while for you to get used to them but wearing them will be worth the effort as it will increase speed and strength. Both Lee and I are wearing weights in our leg warmers. We increase the weight once we've gotten used to the current setting; the same will be done to your weights. The reason you wear both leg and arm weights is because you need the added strength in the arms since females are weaker in the upper body."

Sakura nodded at Gai's explanation while ignoring the part of her that wanted to be offended about what he said about females even though it was true.

"Then let's get started my youthful student! Remember, even when you feel yourself getting tired keep running. Don't stop. Alright, on your mark, get set, GO!" In the blink of an eye Gai was gone, leaving Sakura in his dust.

After coughing and waving the dust out of her face she started to run. The first thing she noticed was that running felt like being in a river of rushing water and going against the flow. It took her about a minute to get up to what could correctly be called a run. The first few minutes only slightly strained her muscles.

However, as she reached the 30 minute mark that ache started to turn into a burn. Sakura started to pant heavily and struggled to keep running as she made it to the halfway mark of her first lap. The longer she ran the more the aches began making themselves known. By the time she completed her first lap she was struggling to even lift her legs. She also couldn't help but notice that Lee had overlapped her twice and Gai had by at least five laps.

As she felt her run start to falter to a brisk walk she heard Gai coming up behind her. He slowed down to talk to her.

"Don't give up now Sakura-chan. Keep running with all your heart. Dig deep to find the strength to continue." Gai encouraged before resuming his usual pace.

"Yes do not give up Sakura-san!" yelled Lee as he went past her.

/We can do this. We're not quitters! Cha!/

Hearing their words of encouragement she pushed aside the pain and kept going. She could do this. No, she needed to do this to prove herself.

The next two laps passed in a pain-induce blur. She was barely conscious of completing them. It wasn't until the fourth lap that she once again felt the pain coursing through her. Once again she started to slow. And once again Gai and Lee passed by her except this time they didn't offer any encouragement.

_What? Did they think she couldn't do it? That she wasn't strong enough?_

The more Sakura thought about it the more it pissed her off. She would do this, screw what anyone else thought. She could be strong; she was strong. Nothing would stop her from being a great kunoichi or completing a task. This was just like a difficult test. All she had to do was think hard and recall everything in her memory to help her. Except now all she had to do was keep her body moving despite it's protest and pleas to stop.

_I can do this!_

Suddenly feeling reenergized Sakura started to run with everything she had, pushing the pain down to a dull ache.

_This is it, the fifth and final lap. I can do this. I can do this._

Sakura kept up that mantra in her head as she came upon the finish line of her last lap. Standing there already was Lee out of breath and watching as she came closer.

"Come on Sakura-chan you can do it," shouted Lee cheering her on.

Even through her tiredness it didn't escape her notice that he had called her Sakura-chan. He saw her as a friend already? They barely knew each other!

As the finish line approached it became steadily harder and harder to run. Not to mention her guards slightly chaffed her wrists and legs adding to the pain and discomfort.

_Just a few more steps. Just a little more and your done. You can do this. Don't give up!_

With this mantra in mind she reached her destination amid Lee's cheers before collapsing on the ground breathing in fresh gulps of air and giving her aching muscles a break.

/Cha! We did it. We're so awesome!/

"You did Sakura-chan!" exclaimed Lee with joy. He sat down cross-legged near her as she caught her breath. "Hold on, let me get you some water."

Lee disappeared for a couple of minutes before returning with in her line of vision with an armful of water bottles. Gingerly sitting up Sakura accepted one of the bottles from him before quickly gulping it down. Finished she looked to see that Lee had already drunk two bottles and was about to start on his third. He pushed the remaining two bottles towards her, indicating to drink, then proceeded to drink his own water.

Trusting Lee's judgment and feeling severely parched she drank the remaining two bottles.

Done she handed the two bottles to Lee on his insistence and watched as he threw them into a trash bin nearby.

"We can use this time to rest and let our bodies heal. Gai-sensei won't be done for another thirty minutes," explained Lee.

Sakura nodded at the explanation. She wouldn't argue as she needed the rest. There was a period of silence as they observed the people around them with Gai passing by every so often.

"So, what do you like to do in your spare time?" asked Lee shyly.

Sakura startled a bit at the broken silence. What did she do in her spare time? Yesterday the answer would have been anything to do with Sasuke but now she wasn't really sure what she liked. Though she supposed now would be a good time as any to remember and get to know Lee.

Sakura thought for a moment before answering Lee. "Well I like reading, swimming and having fun, it doesn't really matter what as long as I'm enjoying myself." That was the best she could come up with for now. She would have added training but she had only just started really doing that.

"That's cool Sakura-chan."

"What about you Lee-kun? What do you like to do in your spare time?" she asked. Though Sakura had a pretty good idea.

"Oh, well I like to train, especially with my team and Gai-sensei. And umm...I guess having fun also." Lee said with uncertainty.

Sakura chuckled at his attempt to find something besides training that he like to do. Seeing her laugh actually made Lee smile. They continued to talk and get to know each other as they waited for Gai to finish. It was great getting to know Lee. He was always enthusiastic about everything, nice and polite, determined, a firm believer in keeping his promises and loved hanging with friends.

She even got Lee to talk about his days in the academy and how he struggled to graduate without being able to use ninjutsu or genjutsu. Sakura couldn't help but admire his determination again. While discussing their academy days Sakura did her best to gloss over all the time she spent focusing on Sasuke instead of training and the fact she didn't really have any friends, by talking only sparingly about school. If he Lee noticed this he didn't mention it.

Just as Lee asked her if she wanted to go to lunch later Gai showed up. Exactly thirty minutes after she had stopped running.

"Are you ready to continue your training my youthful students?" he asked all in one breath. Though he had quadruple what Lee had he was barely panting from exertion.

_I wonder how long it will take me to get to that level of stamina; let alone reach Lee's level of stamina._

Standing up with Lee, albeit slower than him, she gave Gai a determined look.

"I'm ready Gai-sensei," she said.

"So am I sensei!" shouted Lee.

Gai struck his 'nice guy' pose. "Alright then. Head towards training ground eight. I'll meet you there after I rehydrate."

"Hai Gai-sensei! Come on Sakura-chan! Let's see who can make it there fastest!" challenged Lee with a beaming smile.

Sakura gave a smile and nodded before taking off towards the training grounds. Even though her muscles had recovered due to her break they still ached. Lee easily blasted past her unsurprisingly. However, Sakura did her best to keep running, though she knew Lee would win.

Arriving at training ground eight a few minutes after Lee, Sakura leaned against a tree to catch her breath.

"Great effort Sakura-chan but I made it here first!"

"Thanks Lee-kun. Though, I didn't really stand a chance against your speed and stamina."

Lee shook his head. "With more practice I have no doubt that you will catch up with me."

Sakura smiled at Lee's words. It was nice to know he and Gai believed in her.

"We should get started on our exercises," said Lee before he started on his push-ups.

Following Lee's lead Sakura did the same but was unsure how many of each to do. Yesterday he had made her do 100 of each. Yet, today she ran five laps around the village which would have seemed impossible before she accomplished it. So, maybe 200 of each today?

Reaching a decision she started in on completing her 200 sets of exercises. Sakura was so absorbed with completing her task she didn't even hear when Gai arrived.

* * *

Gai paused as strode into the clearing to see his two pupils completing their exercises. Lee was hard at work on his set of 500 pull-ups, already halfway through. He turned to observe Sakura and saw she was completing her sit-ups. He would have to tell her that they would increase how many she did every time. He was just about to walk over to say this when he heard her murmuring under her breath.

"..120…121…122…"

_Looks like I don't have to say anything at all. She's pushing herself. _Gai couldn't help but feel surprised though he knew he shouldn't. She had made it through this morning's run after all. He waited to hear where she would stop even as Lee finished his exercises and turned to acknowledge his arrival. Gai nodded at Lee before turning his attention back on Sakura to see hear her finally stop at 200 before starting on her pull-ups on a low hanging tree branch; she still hadn't notice his presence, so focused on her task she was.

Gai couldn't help but grin both inwardly and outwardly. He had found another student with as much determination as Lee. He was going to enjoy being her sensei and would continue to be so no matter what her assigned sensei thought. This blossom of youth wouldn't slip out of his reach.

Gai and Lee waited patiently as she finished.

* * *

Sakura operated in a trance-like state as she did her pull-ups. At some point the pain she was feeling had turned into a soothing burn, almost as if she was numb in the limbs. She knew it wouldn't last so she made sure to her exercises as quickly and correctly as possible.

Finally finished with her exercises she landed back on her feet to see both Gai and Lee waiting for her.

"I didn't keep you guys waiting too long did I?"

Gai and Lee shook their heads. "Not at all Sakura-san. I'm glad to see that you increased the number of times you did your exercises without me having to tell you to," remarked Gai.

Sakura smiled, glad that she had pleased her sensei.

Gai clapped his hands together. "Let's commence with training, shall we?"

Gai had her practice through the stances she had learned yesterday to make sure she retained the information. After he was sure she had them down, he began to teach the rest of the katas that when put together formed an intense warm-up. The warm-up was like a choreographed dance that left her sweating profusely and her muscles aching once again.

Gai told her it would help her three ways: acquire muscle memory of the moves, help her to further prefect them and prepare her for the intense taijutsu sparring that would happen afterwards. As it stood the warm-up took her over an hour but Gai said as she got faster and the moves became second nature the time would go down.

He had her go through the warm-up in its entirety three times in a row making sure she had it down. Once satisfied with this he began attacking both her and Lee, instructing them to defend and counterattack if they could.

It was awkward fighting with Lee at first. Neither knew when the other was going to attack and almost ended up hitting each other several times. Gai, of course, took advantage of their confusion and delivered punishing blows. Determined to improve, it only took them several minutes before they found a rhythm with Lee attacking head on and Sakura backing him up.

It was a strange experience for her. Fighting Gai alongside Lee gave her a sense of understanding. In a way it was like she get glimpses of who they truly were and he glimpses only get larger as she kept fighting.

They fought like this for hours with Sakura recording, breaking down and then utilizing some of the moves he saw Gai and Lee perform that she hadn't been taught yet. Some of the moves she just didn't have the physical strength or flexibility to use at the moment but the others were simply technical.

Soon enough Sakura began to feel the pain and tiredness again, along with the limitless like energy she felt before start to fade. However, she just continued to push on even as she noticed her reactions became slower and more sluggish. Luckily for her, Lee was an excellent tag team partner as he picked up the slack where ever she fell. She would make sure to repay him for that.

After what felt like an eternity, Gai finally called for them to stop and take a break. Sakura opted to rest against a tree knowing that if she sat down she wouldn't feel like getting up.

"Excellent, the both of you! I'm amazed at how quickly you two managed to sync together while fighting. I honestly thought it would take you longer to work out a rhythm. I proud of you both!" exclaimed Gai while flashing his nice guy pose.

"Yosh!' cheered Lee in happiness.

"Thank you Gai-sensei," said Sakura with feeling ecstatic at having impressed her sensei.

She watched as Gai pulled what looked like a pocket watch out of his jacket.

"Okay my youthful students! It's lunch time, so we'll stop for today. Lee, remember there's team training at 3. Sakura you use the rest of the day to pursue other training. I'd also suggest you get to the hospital to let them soothe your aching muscles. Also, let me know what your sensei says about me training you the day after tomorrow and we'll pick up things from there."

Sakura nodded at everything Gai was telling her. She wondered why she had to wait two days to tell him about her sensei's decision but figured it had something to do with that secret tradition thing.

Stretching like a cat, she grimaced at the painful pull on her muscles. Okay, visit to the hospital first, then food and shopping. She was just about to tell them both good-bye when Lee called out to her.

"Sakura-chan! You said we would eat lunch together?"

"Oh that's right! Come on, we'll find a place to eat after I go to the hospital."

"Yatta! Let's go!" Lee took hold of her hand before pulling her in the direction of the village while yelling 'see you later' to Gai.

Sakura barely managed to tell her own good-byes to Gai before they were out of earshot. She could've sworn she heard Gai's laughter following after them.

It took her a couple of minutes to get Lee to let go of her so they could walk the rest of the way to the hospital. Though she couldn't help but smile and be energized by his enthusiasm.

Idly it occurred to her that she should be self-conscious about her appearance and the fact she probably stunk but at the moment she was so tired she couldn't bring herself to care.

* * *

Reaching the hospital she went up to the front desk to sign in while Lee sat in the reception area waiting for her. He declined getting healed since he was used to his training regimen. _I really hope I don't have to wait too long to get healed for bruises and strained muscles._

Luckily for her she only had to wait about 10 minutes before she was brought into a room by a female nurse. After asking the standard medical questions, the nurse went about using medical ninjutsu to heal her bruises and muscles. With a warning to rest for the next couple of hours, she was off to lunch with Lee.

They were just debating where to go to eat when a loud voice yelled her name.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

Startled, she and Lee turned to see Naruto running toward them. Well, it looked like today would be the day she started being nicer to Naruto.

Naruto came to a screeching halt a foot in front of them. "Hey Sakura-chan! Where are you going?" Naruto turned to see Lee beside her. His expression turned from a bright grin to a frown with narrowed eyes. "Who is this Sakura-chan? Is this guy bothering you?"

Lee simply looked on with confusion, not sure what was going on.

Sakura shook her head in exasperation. Naruto could be such an idiot sometimes. While she was aware of his crush on her and was flattered, she didn't really reciprocate it. Though the reasons before were biased along with mean, now it was just cause she wanted to focus on training. If her chasing after Sasuke was any indication, then being in a real relationship would really take up her time and attention.

"Naruto, this is Rock Lee, my new friend and fellow student under the tutelage Maito Gai. Lee this is my classmate Uzumaki Naruto." Sakura replied, introducing them to each other.

"Nice to meet you Uzumaki-san. This is the first time I've meet a classmate of Sakura-chan's" Lee said politely while extending a hand to Naruto.

Naruto glared at Lee with a suspicious look on his face. Sakura inwardly groaned.

"Naruto! Don't be rude."

This seemed to stop Naruto from glaring at Lee, for the moment.

Naruto tsked before shaking Lee's still outstretched hand. "Lee, nice to meet you too," he said with a small frown. Sakura shook her head as he turned towards her. "So Sakura, where are you headed?"

"Lee and I are going to get lunch," explained Sakura. "Would you like to join us? Would that be alright with you Lee-kun?" Sakura turned to look at Lee for his opinion. Now would be a good time as any to know Naruto better and make up for her treatment of him earlier.

Naruto's face lit up in excitement. "Really Sakura-chan?"

Lee shook his head. "I would not mind Sakura-chan. The more the merrier!" As if to prove this he struck his 'nice guy' pose.

Sakura smiled at this while Naruto stared dumbstruck with a twitching eyebrow.

"Where did you meet this guy Sakura-chan?"

"I'll tell you over lunch. Me and Lee were just wondering where we were going to eat."

"Oh oh, I know! We can go to Ichiraku's for ramen, the food of the Kami's."

Eh, ramen was good enough. She looked at Lee to see him nod in agreement.

"Well alright then Naruto. Lead the way."

"Alright!"

Before she and Lee knew it, they were running to keep up with Naruto in his haste to get to Ichiraku's. By the time they got there, they had apologize to several people that they bumped in to on their way and Sakura's muscles had started to tense.

Looking at the stand she noticed it didn't really stand out other than the big sign over it that said Ichiraku's Ramen Shop. Sitting down at the counter on a stool she was soon joined by Naruto and Lee who took a seat either side of her.

"How may I help you?" asked a fair skinned, woman with brown hair covered by a bandanna.

"Hi, Ayame-chan!" The woman, Ayame, turned to address Naruto with a kind smile.

"Naruto, it's good to see you once again. Would you like the usual?"

"Of course Ayame-chan. Make it pork ramen this time. Also, this is my classmate Sakura-chan and her friend Rock Lee," gestured Naruto to each of them in turn.

Ayame turned to smile at them. "It's nice to meet the both of you. You came to the right place if you're looking for a delicious bowl of ramen," she greeted.

"Thank you," replied Sakura. Lee replied in much the same manner.

"So what will it be for you two?" said Ayame as she took out a pad and pen.

Sakura looked at the menu for a minute before making a decision. "I'll take the shrimp ramen, two bowls please." After all the exercise today she was starving.

Ayame nodded. "Good choice. And what would you like Lee-san."

Lee perused the menu a bit longer in making his decision. "I will have six bowls of miso ramen please."

"Excellent! I'll have your orders out soon." Taking the menus from the she retreated to the back with their orders.

"Wow Lee, four bowls, that's a lot!" It was hard to believe someone could eat that much.

Lee shook his head, "Not really. With all the training I do I need all the calories I get for the energy."

Sakura nodded. She had almost forgotten about the brutal training she had been put through today. Lee had done way more than she had so it stood to reason he burned energy more quickly than normal.

"Six bowl! Pshh! That's nothing! I can eat at least eight bowls by myself," bragged Naruto.

"Oh really?" Sakura said with a challenging smirk.

"Wait! It's not a competition! I eat that much out of necessity," argued Lee waving his hands in distress. Both Naruto and Sakura choose to ignore him

"Of course I can!"

"I'll believe it when I see it then."

"I'll show you, believe it!"

Sakura couldn't help but grin. She knew he would be able to do. Naruto was a determined guy like that. Yet, she couldn't help but egg him on since it was easy for him to do it to her easily.

As they talked Sakura managed to get Naruto to warm up to Lee. And surprise, surprise it was almost like a friendship made in heaven. Both of their personalities were almost the same with their cheery attitudes, determination and mutual thick headedness. She had to calm them down at times in their over eagerness.

Soon enough their food arrives bringing a lull in the conversation. Saying grace before breaking apart her chopsticks, Sakura takes a bite of her ramen.

_Woah! This is really good!_

She had to give Naruto his due. He wasn't kidding when he said this place had great ramen. By the time she finishes her first bowl, Lee is on his third while Naruto is on his fifth. Man he could really put it away, Lee too. Though while Lee ate his quickly with table manners still intact; Naruto on the other hand ate like he didn't know the meaning of the words. However, considering he was a orphan that might be true.

As Ayame takes away her empty bowl to replace it with her second, Sakura began to wonder where she would go for new ninja clothes and supplies. While she had the money to afford whatever she wanted that didn't mean she was going to buy the most expensive things unless they were worth it.

Sakura continued to ponder this as she took a bite of her ramen. She had just thought of the perfect place to go shopping when Naruto broke through her thoughts.

"So Sakura-chan, are you excited for tomorrow? I know I am! I can't wait to start doing cool missions!"

"What are you talking about Naruto? Tomorrow is for those that graduated, remember?" Sakura questioned with a frown.

"Ahh, but I did graduate!" said Naruto with a wide grin. He proceeded to pull a forehead protector out of his jacket. "See, here's my forehead protector."

Sakura couldn't help but be thunderstruck by this. How did Naruto become a genin when he didn't pass the graduation exam? He had to have passed for him to have the headband. Not even Naruto would foolish enough to steal one and act like he graduated.

"Naruto that's great and all but how did you graduate? I remember that you didn't pass the exam," she asked genuinely curious.

Lee looked curious as well. "I thought the only way to become a genin and pass the academy was to pass the graduation exam. Is there another way now?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head with a nervous smile. "Well you see I can't really talk about. I've been told to keep it a secret. But, I can tell you that what I did was to help the village. Technically, I'm kind of like a hero." At this statement Naruto gave wide grin.

"Amazing!," said Lee. He was in awe that Naruto had already done something in service of the village before even becoming a genin or going on a mission.

A part of Sakura wanted to call Naruto on his story because it was unbelievable. However, looking at closely she could see his eyes were pleading with her to believe. Taking a leap of faith she would do just that. She would just give him a good thrashing later if she found out he had been lying.

"I believe you Naruto. Congratulations!"

Naruto smiled even wider causing her to smile in response.

After that they returned to eating their meals in relative silence. True to his word Naruto ate eight bowls and two more after.

"See Sakura-chan. I told you I could do it."

"Yup, you told me could and you did," she said with a smile.

"Oh no!' exclaimed Lee.

Sakura whipped around to see Lee looking at the clock on a wall of the stand.

"What is it Lee?"

He turned towards her and Naruto before bowing. "I'm sorry, but I must leave to go to my team training or I will be late. Thank you for your company. I hope to see you both soon." With that Lee placed the money for his meal on the counter before taking off in a green blur.

Sakura and Naruto stared after him for a second then shrugged. Sakura had not doubt she would see Lee soon. Taking out the money to pay for her bill she placed it on the counter as she stood up.

"It was good talking to you Naruto, but I've got some shopping to do before I complete some more training."

Naruto hurriedly place his money on counter while shouting a thanks to Ayame and a man named Teuchi, the owner apparently.

"Eh, uh would you like some company while you shop maybe?" Naruto asked hopefully.

Sakura looked at Naruto debating her answer. If she said yes he might think this was a date but if she said no he would probably be crushed. Hmm, what to do? It would be a good opportunity to get to really know him.

"Okay you can come with me..."

Naruto gave a shout of victory, interrupting her before she could finish.

She held up a hand. "Wait a minute!" Naruto stopped his victory dance, which had gained him some weird looks from passersby. He looked at her with curiosity and apprehension.

"You can come along, but this isn't a date! It's just two acquaintances, possible friends, hanging out. Okay?"

Naruto nodded furiously. "Right, got it, not a date." Sakura sighed knowing he would probably ignore what she said anyway.

"Come on then."

She had decided on going to a huge ninja supply store that she knew her parents were a big supplier of. It had great quality goods, the only kind the Haruno clan sold, and they would make sure to treat her orders with care. It also helped that their prices were reasonable.

Making her way through he streets towards the store with Naruto by her side, she couldn't help but notice the cold looks directed his way. It wasn't the first time she noticed nor was it the first time she would wonder why many of the villagers looked at him like that.

Sure he played pranks and was loud. But that was no reason to hate him, else there would be plenty of other people hated just as much as he was. She would have to ask him sometime about that.

Reaching the store she walked in with Naruto timidly following after her. The store was like ninja's dream. It sold clothes suited for ninja wear and tear, weapons of all kinds, armor, ninja-related literature, and other miscellaneous items.

While it was all enticing, she was here primarily to get some new clothes more suited for a ninja.

With this purpose in mind she walked towards the spacious clothing section.

"Umm, what are you getting Sakura-chan?"

"First, I'm getting some better ninja clothes, then probably stock up on some supplies."

"Oh okay," he seemed a little confused about what she said but didn't ask any more questions.

Looking in the female section Sakura idly browsed through the clothes. One of the things she loved about herself is that it doesn't take her long to find what she likes. Once she sees it she knows it's what she wants. There were very few things she was indecisive about when shopping.

So when she sees an outfit that catches her eye, she knows it's what she wants and its perfect. It's a one piece shorts jumpsuit with a zipper in the middle that started at the stomach and ended at the throat. It was a blood red with a huge silver dragon design that extended from the front, curving towards the back. The suit ended a couple inches before her knees which was fine since her guards would cover them. As an added bonus the suit had two large zip able pockets, one on each side. The felt nice against the skin and was thick but not too much; it was also breathable and stretch like spandex but wasn't as tight fitting.

Taking the outfit off the rack she couldn't help the silly grin that spread across her face. It was just her size too.

Naruto who had been unusually silent thus far finally spoke up.

"That's an awesome outfit Sakura-chan! It'll look great on you!"

Sakura grinned. "Thanks Naruto. I think it will look on me too."

As she was about to walk to the front of the store to order several pairs of the outfit with the Haruno crest on them, a sudden thought stopped her.

"Hey Naruto, have you considered wearing something different. You know changing you look now that you've graduated?"

Naruto frowned in confusion. "What do you mean Sakura-chan? My outfit's great isn't it?"

"Naruto your outfit is bright orange. It attracts attention, not to mention light which can be dangerous things for a ninja."

"I...uh...well you see.." stammered Naruto.

Sakura was curious as to what had tripped him up. Surely already knew these things? At least on some level. Though it was amazing he got away with any of his pranks wearing that jumpsuit.

"What is it Naruto?"

"Well..," he let out a frustrated sigh. He muttered out a sentence under his breath.

"What? I couldn't hear what you said."

Naruto gave a huge sigh before speaking louder. "This is the only thing I can afford."

"Oh." She didn't really know what to say to that. Looking at Naruto she could see frustration, shame and a hint of sadness in his gaze. After a couple of seconds he looked away while closing his eyes. In that moment she came to another decision.

"Naruto."

He turned his head to look at her avoiding her eyes.

"Go ahead and pick out an outfit from the racks."

At this he met hers eyes with his wide, disbelieving one's.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Go pick out an outfit. It's on me, okay?"

Naruto shook his head. "No, I can't let you Sakura-chan. I won't except charity, even if it's from you."

"Well that's good because it's not charity. I'm doing this solely because I want to and I won't accept not for an answer." Sakura retorted with defiance, placing her hands on her hips.

"B-But Sakura-chan," Naruto whined.

"Nope. I insist. Now go look before I pound you skull in."

Naruto pouted before doing as she said. Smirking in victory she followed him to the men's section. It took quite a while for him to pick out something. Several times she had to argue against some of the things he picked because the colors were too bright or the material too flashy.

At last they settled on an outfit. It was similar to his old one except the shinobi pants reached past his ankles, were black, had six pockets and made of a tough yet nice material, corduroy she thought. The jacket he picked was made of breathable leather and colored-she didn't know how he found it- an extremely dark orange, burnt orange to be exact. It had a collar and zippers across the chest, sides and arms of the jacket. There was also useable pockets hidden inside the jacket, so it was definitely a jacket designed for a shinobi despite the color. He had decided to wear a mesh undershirt and a dark blue over shirt with a spiral design on it.

If you asked her, though she wouldn't admit it, he looked better with just the mesh shirt but it would be foolish as a shinobi to leave your chest so exposed.

Taking a page from Naruto's book she grabbed a pack of metal mesh shirts, with a layer separating the skin from the metal, as more layers for her outfit. Just in case it got destroyed on a mission and she didn't have a change of clothes, she wouldn't be totally exposed. She had shorts she could wear under it at home.

Walking towards the counter she finally found an employee behind the counter. She had been wondering if the place was even open since they hadn't been greeted or approached by an employee since they walked.

Reaching the counter she set her purchases down on it, Naruto mimicking her action. The man perked up giving her a smile before he noticed Naruto and began frowning.

"What are you doing her boy? Haven't I told you not to come here?"

Naruto face morphed into an angry and disappointed expression. He made to turn around. Sakura glared at the salesclerk before calling after Naruto.

"Naruto? Where are you going?"

He turned around with a halfhearted smile. "It's okay Sakura-chan. I'll just go somewhere else. You can do something for me just because another time."

Sakura clenched her teeth. "NO!"

Naruto's eyes widened as he looked at her. Sakura turned towards the clerk.

"I need you to rack up me and my friend's purchases. I will be paying for them," Sakura stated in clipped, concise tones.

The clerk looked at her confused. "Miss, you shouldn't be buying anything for _that boy_. Let buy his own things, as long as it's not here. I'll glad rack up your items."

Struggling to reel in her temper, Sakura gave the clerk the coldest look she could manage.

"You will rack up both mine and his purchases if you know what's good for you. If you don't then take a look at the symbol on my shoulders and decide."

Confused the clerk looked at her shoulders and saw the Haruno crest plain and day there. His eyes widened in surprise and shock.

"You...your..a Haruno?" he stuttered.

"Yes, Haruno Sakura to be exact. Now are you going to ring us up or will I have to call your manager?"

The clerk waved his hands. "No no, no need to do that. I'll ring them up right now." True to his word he rung up her and Naruto's purchases. Satisfied Sakura turned to see Naruto still staring at her with wide eyes and jaw dropped.

"Naruto," she asked worriedly.

"Wow. How did you do that Sakura-chan?"

Sakura blushed. "I'll tell you later Naruto."

"All done ringing up your purchases ma'am." interrupted the salesclerk.

Sakura nodded. "I need you to 5 more pairs of that red jumpsuit, also add the Haruno crest to the shoulders and back of each one including the one you rang up. Also, 5 pairs each of that blue shirt with the spiral and black shinobi pants." As an afterthought. "Also, order another leather jacket too in the same size and color."

The clerk nodded. "It will take 40 minutes to get the crest on the suit and gather the orders."

"That's fine we'll be browsing for more stuff till then."

Moving away from the counter she grabbed Naruto' arm and guided him towards the footwear section of the store.

"Pick a new pair of sandals or boots."

When he opened his mouth to protest she glared and raised her fist in a threatening manner, until he closed his mouth.

Satisfied she perused the various types of footwear. Despite the obvious preference, she didn't really care for having her toes expose. While there was nothing wrong with her feet or toes, she just felt having them exposed would invite danger. With this in mind she drifted towards the footwear with closed toes while Naruto stayed in the opened toed section.

Looking in the boot section she found her footwear. A pair of black boots that reached up to her calves, exactly halfway up to her shin guards. Luckily, her shin guards fit right over the black boots, which were made of a sturdy material and were very stylish. They were a brand name called Polo Ralph Lauren that made both civilian and shinobi footwear.

Her new outfit was now complete. All she had to do now was get some bandages to wrap her exposed knees with and bind her chest, though that was a useless enterprise at this point.

Selecting a box with her size she went to see how Naruto was doing. She almost choked on her spit when she saw him. He had on a pair of old school wooden sandals and was poorly attempting to walk in them.

Holding in her laughter, "Naruto what are you doing?"

Startled he turned to face her and promptly fell on his butt. Sakura couldn't stop herself from laughing out loud along with Naruto. It took her a few minutes before she could properly talk again.

"Why were you trying on this clogs?"

Naruto grinned sheepishly. "I just wanted to try them out to see how they feel."

"And?"

"And they're uncomfortable as hell is how they feel. I don't get how anyone would enjoy wearing these things. They're practically torture devices."

Sakura couldn't help letting out giggle. Those things definitely looked as uncomfortable as they probably felt. She watched as Naruto took them off and picked up a box of sandals that were identical to his old ones.

They went up and placed their purchases on the unmanned counter off to the side before browsing for some more stuff.

Passing aisles they scooped up various things, with Sakura prodding Naruto to get the things he needed or wanted. She picked a pound of ninja wire, bandages, a field first aid kit and two new sets of shuriken and kunai. She also got the latest edition bingo book for her and Naruto.

Looking through all the aisles once again she picked up some storage scrolls for large and small items. Finding they had nothing else they could think of they went back to the counter to wait.

Ten minutes later and Sakura had everything paid for through the Haruno's line of credit. The total cost had been more money than she was carrying. They walked out the store will all their purchases contained in scrolls. One for each of them.

Sakura checked one the clocks stationed around the village. They had been in the store for about two hours, which meant there was plenty of time to still train.

She turned towards Naruto who had a large grin on his face and was looking up at the sky.

"Naruto," she said.

He looked towards her directing his beaming smile at her full force. Sakura could almost physically feel it's warmth. She grinned back at him as wide as she could.

"I'm about to go to the training grounds to practice my shurikenjutsu."

"Oh, ...um...is it okay if I tag along for that too?" he asked nervously.

"You can come as long as you train too and don't distract me."

"Deal!" Naruto grinned even wider.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh at his childish enthusiasm.

"Hey Sakura-chan." said Naruto mischievously.

Naruto's tone put her on edge. She knew that tone and face. It usually meant someone was about to get pranked.

"What are you up to Naruto?"

Naruto turned and began walking away before turning back around with his hands behind his head and begin walking backwards.

"Nothing, just a little game," he responded, that mischievous smile still on his face.

"What kind of game?" Sakura asked cautiously.

"First one to the training grounds is a rotten egg!" shouted Naruto before he took off running.

Sakura watched him run away stunned for a moment before she came to her senses.

"Naruto you cheater! No fair!" she yelled as she ran after him.

The first conclusion Sakura came to was Naruto was way faster than her. The second was she was going to lose this race unless she could think of a short cut to the training grounds.

The third conclusion was that she and Naruto should be more mindful of their surroundings.

Just as she chased after Naruto around a corner, she felt herself crash into his back. This in turn caused him to crash into something in front of him.

Untangling herself from Naruto and rubbing her bruised limbs she looked down to see just who Naruto had crashed into. She couldn't see when she first feel due to his orange clad form blocking most of the person from view.

Reaching down to help up Naruto her eyes drifted towards the ground to see a figure in white, red trimmed robes and a red lined white hat stand up and...

_Crap!. It's the Hokage!_

/We are so screwed!/

Standing in front of them is none other than the Hokage, the leader of the village. As he picks himself up and dusts off his robes he looks up to send a halfhearted glare Naruto's way before he notices her presence.

He gives her a kind smile before turning to look at Naruto.

"Naruto. Getting in trouble again I see? And who is your friend here?"

_Kami I hope he's as nice as everyone says and that they weren't in trouble! Why me?!_

* * *

**A/N: **Alright that's chapter two everyone. I hope you all enjoy it. Sorry about the cliffhanger but this chapter was getting too long.

Also, I couldn't help throwing in the name brand but I wanted everyone to get an idea of what kind of boots I was talking about. I wish I could show you a picture of what Naruto's outfit looks like but couldn't find any artwork that fit my description.

To answer some of the questions. This will be Sakura-centric but will include the points of view of the members of Team 7 as evidence from the character list. However, every now and then, like with Gai, other people will be featured with their point of view.

There also won't be any pairings in this story. Though Sakura will probably go on some dates, but that won't happen until the time skip and mine will be for three years in this story. However, I do have the idea for a sequel and that will be pairing centric. I'll give you a hint: Clan Creation

My goal is to try and have a realistic buildup of Sakura's strength and powers. I have a few surprises in store to how this happens and one will be revealed the next chapter.

If you're wondering about Sakura's behavior with Naruto I'm trying to build a strong friendship between them. This will also go to include Sasuke, though with is personality it will be harder. Really not looking forward to writing his POV. It will definitely be challenging.

Thank you to **Suzumino Mizaki, TheGirlWhoIsInLoveWithJapan, xbLoOmZx, paradox, Ouss121, **and** onecsm** for reviewing. Also, thank you to those of you who favorite and followed this story.

The next update will be a little slow because finals are coming up but I've already started on the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Kishimoto. If I did own Naruto, Sakura would actually be a worthy main character heroine instead of a heroine hated by many Naruto fans.**

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

/Inner Sakura/

**Jutsu**

* * *

**A/N: **Rating is subject to change.

* * *

**A Roll of the Dice**

Uzumaki Naruto was having something he rarely got.

Uzumaki Naruto was having a great day.

First, he had woken up to the sounds of birds instead of his shrill alarm clock. Second, he had prepared a perfect cup of his favorite cup ramen. Third, the hot water in his apartment was actually working this morning allowing him to have a nice hot shower. Fourth, after dressing and leaving his apartment he managed to avoid encountering any hostile villages and their glares.

However, the last and best thing about today was he had run into Sakura-chan. And she was nice to him! Even invited him to lunch with her and a bushy browed guy. He had been ticked off to see her with the guy, thinking they were probably on a date.

Though he was relieved when she said they were just friends, and ecstatic when she explained he was the student of a taijutsu master she was learning under and that's how they met. Good. He didn't much care for any competition. He already had to compete with Sasuke-teme.

Then she had praised Ichiraku for their ramen, a bonus in his book. Another person converted to the wonderful ramen at Ichiraku's.

He hadn't thought things could get any better until that guy, Rock Lee, had left leaving him and Sakura alone.

Taking advantage of this rare opportunity he managed to get her to agree to him going shopping with her. While he was disappointed that she didn't count it as a date, he was still happy to hang out with her. It was well worth the guaranteed harassment he would get from store owners.

Yet, to his surprise things just got better and better. He managed to make it into the store without a clerk turning him away, then Sakura showed she wasn't the typical girl he'd always heard of and didn't take forever to find what she needed.

Then she offered to buy him new clothes! The offer was definitely unexpected. He had tried to get her to change her mind; he refused to be anyone's charity case. But Sakura-chan wouldn't take no for an answer and while he could have continued to fight with her about it he didn't want to piss her off. He remembered vividly that she could pack quite a punch when angered.

So following her directive he managed find a great new outfit. He had leather jacket now and an orange one at that! He's always thought leather jackets were so cool!

He had already known his old outfit was unsuitable for a ninja because of the bright orange color, but it was all he could afford. He hadn't even liked the super bright color though he did have a fondness for the color orange. Yet he couldn't deny that his jumpsuit had served the purpose of making his great at stealth allowing him to escape the fallout caused by his pranks; even being able escape the Anbu every now and then.

The shinobi pants and shirt he found were cool too. He could also see from Sakura-chan's smiling expression that she liked his outfit too.

However, as they went up to the counter he had been more than apprehensive, almost terrified. He knew when the clerk got a look at him, he would refuse to give service. That's what most of them almost always did. What would Sakura think when she heard them refuse his service? If it wasn't for the fact that he was no coward, Naruto would have let his items fall to the floor before turning around and running home.

Summoning up his courage he went anyway, only to have his prediction come true like he expected. The whisper marks on his face always gave him. As soon as the words left the clerk's mouth he had prepared to leave while mumbling his apologies to Sakura. But, once again things went differently than he had expected.

With an authority he had never seen from her, Sakura had demanded the man ring up the items or else. Amazingly, the clerk actually listened and was scared of her! Naruto could tell it had something to do with her name and clan crest but he didn't really know much about Sakura's family. He couldn't stop himself from asking her how she did it and was slightly disappointed when she said she would tell him later.

It was cool watching her take charge like some of the adults he had seen before. Though she insisted on buying him more stuff, he made sure to pick up things that were relatively cheap. He would like let Sakura do this for him this once. Though he would be sure to pay her back in the best way he could think of no matter her protests.

After leaving the store he decided to go for broke and ask Sakura to let him join her in training. It'd be a chance get to see her skills outside of school, and maybe they could become stronger ninja together.

Today had been more perfect than he could have imagined. He had really needed this after the event that had turned his already fragile world upside down.

It had only been two days since he had learned the truth.

Two days since he learned that inside him was the Kyuubi. The demon that had nearly destroyed the village and killed thousands over twelve years ago on his birthday. The source of all the pain and loneliness he had endured over the years in ignorance.

All this time he had thought it was something wrong with him. The answer to all the questions he had asked over the years.

What could he have possibly done to make them hate him? Was it because of his parents? Why did they always call him a demon or worthless? Maybe it was all a misunderstanding?

Finding out the truth had near shattered his world. He hadn't even needed to really doubt Mizuki's words a second. Over and over he'd heard the villagers call him 'demon brat' and even 'fox' or 'Kyuubi brat' once or twice. It had made sense in the worse way especially considering that he had fox like whisker marks on his face.

If Iruka-sensei hadn't been there when it was revealed to him to say he didn't think him a monster; Naruto wasn't sure what he would have done. Iruka's belief in him and encouragement had given him the strength he needed to beat Mizuki.

Yet, it wasn't till later while he was alone that the full implications of it all finally set in. He couldn't stop himself from breaking down. All this time everyone had known that he held the Kyuubi except him. The reason he had been scorned, chased, and once almost beaten to death by the villagers. People who couldn't look past the lost of their loved ones to see he wasn't a monster.

All day and night he had debated with himself whether or not he was truly the Kyuubi itself. The monster that everyone in the village either believed him to be or only saw him as. A thousand thoughts had run through his head.

Why was the Kyuubi inside of him? How come his parents didn't stop it from happening? Why did everyone else know but him? Was he really the demon that everyone thought he was?

It didn't feel like it to him. He couldn't remember ever intentionally hurting anyone. There were no voices in his head or someone other than himself controlling his body like he saw with demon possessions in the movies.

At the end of it all he finally came to the conclusion that he wasn't the monster he held in his gut. Like the Third and Iruka said he was simply it's jailor, who by housing him protected the village. Nothing more and nothing less.

He knew he was a good person. Yes, he got into trouble by skipping class and playing pranks but school was boring and he only pranked those who deserved it. There was nothing wrong with him. It was everyone else that had a problem.

Reaching that conclusion had given him peace, a peace that had only lasted till he thought about the old man.

Naruto had always known there were things the old man hid from him. Every time he asked him why the villagers hated him it was always the same answer. That it wasn't his fault, that the villagers were seeing only what they wanted to and that he would tell him why when he was much older. Naruto had, despite his feelings, decided to trust him and hold him to his promise.

Yet, that promise hadn't been fulfilled, at least not in the way he wanted it to. Let alone the answer to it being anything he expected. He'd had to learn from that bastard Mizuki why he was so hated. Quite possibly the worst way to learn such a thing, especially when considering how much Mizuki hated him; telling him he was a monster out of spite and hate.

After he and Iruka returned the scroll the Hokage had asked him to wait so he could talk to him. When he was finally asked to enter the Hokage's office, Naruto hadn't been sure exactly what to expect. He knew he would be chewed out for taking the scroll and reading it, but he didn't know if the old man knew that he now knew he was the Kyuubi container.

What had followed was a conversation that was both confusing and frustrating. The old man actually started by congratulating him on becoming a genin. Followed by him apologizing about Mizuki tricking him and how he came to find out the truth. He had seemed genuinely apologetic though Naruto couldn't help but feel both angry and betrayed.

If he had known sooner, perhaps things would have been more bearable. It would suck to know he had a demon contained inside him but at least he wouldn't have been left in the dark about it. He had decided to ask the old man at that moment one more time who his parents were in the hopes he would be honest this time.

However, to his utter disappointment and anger the old man had only sighed regretfully, saying he had no idea who they were. The Hokage's calm, measured voice tinged with regret and pity had near driven him crazy

It took everything he had not to call the old man on his bullshit. Surely the Yondaime, who had sealed the Kyuubi in him, wouldn't just pick up some random baby to shove the fox in. It didn't make any sense. Not to mention even if it were true, wouldn't the Hokage make a point to find out who his parents were anyway?

He could easily die before the old man decided he was ready to know, then what? He would die never knowing where he came from, to whom he belonged before they were taken from him. He would do anything just to know.

Despite what other people thought he could keep a secret. Hell, he would never speak again if he could just know who his parents were. That they had truly loved and wanted him but something important had prevented them from taking care of him.

Naruto had walked away from the Hokage tower feeling frustrated and defeated. It didn't help that the man's refusal to tell him who his parents were had further aroused a sneaking suspicion in him. It hadn't escaped his notice that he looked like a certain deceased Hokage, even if the odds of his suspicions being true were slim to none.

After all, who would treat the son of a Hokage, even one that was a demon container with such hatred as the villagers had. Though he honestly hoped that wasn't the case. He already wasn't sure know he should feel towards the Fourth now knowing he had sealed the Kyuubi inside him.

Now staring at the Hokage as Sakura helped pick him up, Naruto had to try hard to stop himself from directing a glare at the man. Instead he settled for a scowl before answering the Hokage's question.

"I wasn't getting in trouble Old Man! This is Haruno Sakura my classmate. We were on our way to the training grounds to practice our shurikenjutsu."

Naruto silently hoped the old man would accept his words then leave. It had been a chore dealing with him yesterday when he had to take his registration photo.

"Naruto! Don't be disrespectful to the Hokage," admonished Sakura.

The Hokage simply chuckled to Sakura's bewilderment. "It's quite alright Sakura-chan. I've known Naruto since he was a baby."

"Really?" asked Sakura with curiosity.

He nodded. "Yes, he's like a grandchild to me."

"Oh wow."

Naruto gritted his teeth at the exchange between the Hokage and Sakura. Why wouldn't the old man just go away.

"Well Jiji, we're about to go to the training grounds now before it gets too late." Naruto plastered on a fake grin while rubbing the back of his head.

"Of course, I won't be keeping you. Although, would you mind if I accompany you? It's been awhile since I've had a chance to get out of the office, let alone watch new genin practice."

Losing his patience Naruto prepared to blurt out no, but Sakura answered before he could.

"Of course we wouldn't mind!" assured Sakura.

"Lead on then," smiled the Hokage.

With that the Hokage and Sakura set off towards the training grounds with a sulking Naruto following behind them.

_Man! Why couldn't he just go do some more paperwork or whatever old people do in their spare time. I hope he doesn't stay long._

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi had inadvertently stumble on to a great opportunity. He had been planning to take a walk around the village and do a bit a training while his clone did the paperwork that never stopped piling up on his desk.

Not ten minutes into his walk did he walk into Naruto or rather Naruto ran into him. Before he could even attempt to steady himself, he met the hard ground. Getting up he was surprised to see Naruto was the one that had run into him. He was even more surprised to see him with his soon-to-be teammate, Haruno Sakura.

Covering his surprise he teased Naruto while inquiring about the girl hoping to find out what they were up to.

He was once again surprised when he said they were off to train together. From what he had observed using his Crystal Ball Jutsu, the girl had a strong dislike of Naruto along with an obsession with Uchiha Sasuke.

_Maybe things have changed? _

For the better he hoped. Not one to let an opportunity go to waste he asked to join them. Even as Sakura agreed to him coming with them, he could sense Naruto's disapproval. It hadn't escaped his notice after Naruto bumped into him nor had it yesterday that Naruto held a lot of anger and distrust towards him.

He had been contemplating since yesterday what to do about the situation. Hiruzen had known that his explanations to Naruto hadn't been very forthright nor had his apology been enough. However, he hadn't known exactly what to say to the boy that wouldn't make things worse.

As he walked he absentmindedly talked with Sakura, asking her if she was excited to be a genin till they arrived at the training grounds. Training Grounds 11 was just one of the training grounds made specifically for target practice. The particular one they were at was a beginners course tailored for genin.

It was set in a small clearing with abundant trees that were slightly cropped together. On one side was a medium sized manmade pond at least 7ft deep. All around were different type of targets. Full body targets made of wood with the bull eye on vulnerable parts of the human, tall wooden posts with bull eyes sticking out at various places on it, and bull eyes stuck to almost every tree, ranging from easy to difficult to hit. There were a targets on the lake in little boats being moved by the wind and targets set up across the lake on trees.

Also, to help out beginners there was places marked out on the ground one could stand to properly practice accuracy, precision and distance.

Seemingly taking their arrival as his cue, Naruto rushed ahead of them taking kunai out of his pouch.

"Come on Sakura-chan! Let's see who can get the most bulls eyes!"

Hiruzen watched as Sakura rolled her eyes and smiling before excusing herself to run after Naruto.

Observing them he took a seat on a stump a safe distance away from them.

Naruto's accuracy was okay, his aim was off due to his wrist being too stiff. Though his speed was pretty good for a genin. Sakura on the other hand a pretty good aim but the speed at which she threw the kunai was slow.

_Some minor adjustments and practice, they'll be much better at their shurikenjutsu. _

Since he was already here...

"Naruto!"

Naruto turned to look at him curious but slightly annoyed. Sakura gave them a glance then continued to throw shuriken and kunai at the practice dummies.

"Yeah, what is it old man?!"

Hiruzen sighed while getting up from his seat. He could feel the two Anbu shadowing him bristle at the blatant disrespect.

"You aim is off. Your holding your wrist too stiff. That's why you aren't hitting the bull eyes dead on."

He watched Naruto frown at his words before taking his advice only to miss the target completely. Naruto gave a yell of frustration, about to chew him out until he interrupted him.

"You made your wrist too loose. Here let me show you. Pay attention to my wrist movements," said Hiruzen.

Taking a kunai and shuriken from the folds of his robes he looked to make sure Naruto was paying attention. Seeing that he was focused on him, along with Sakura, he threw the kunai first with pinpoint accuracy at the 'heart' of a body target a few feet above him in a tree. The same followed with the kunai.

Hiruzen inwardly chuckled at the awed look on Sakura's face and impressed one on Naruto's that he quickly tried to cover up with an unimpressed look.

"Did you see what I did? Think you can do it?" he asked teasingly at Naruto.

Naruto huffed. "Of course I can. You and Sakura-chan just watch!"

They watched as Naruto threw his kunai at one of the tree targets. He missed the bull eye, but it was a lot closer than he had been previously.

"That was really good Naruto," praised Sakura in encouragement.

Hiruzen nodded. "Yes, that was a good first try. Keep practicing and you'll get it."

Naruto beamed at Sakura before going back to practicing, ignoring what the Hokage had said.

Once again he sighed at the dismissal. As he turned to help Sakura he saw the raised eyebrow and curious look she directed at Naruto. It seemed Naruto's behavior towards him hadn't escaped her notice either.

"Sakura-chan," he said gently. She turned to look at him. "Your accuracy and precision are good. But you need to work on your speed."

"Oh! Thank you, Hokage-sama." She bowed in gratitude.

"No problem. Here let me show you how to increase your speed. Strength helps a lot but there are techniques that work too."

Taking out some kunai and shuriken he proceeded to demonstrate to her how she could increase the speed of her throws. Satisfied with both her and Naruto's progress he went back to sit on the stump.

Looking at them both he could see they had potential. It just needed to be tapped and properly utilized. He could only hope he had made the right choice with Kakashi. Though honestly the council had really played a big part in setting up this particular team. In setting up all the teams this year really.

All the major clans had heirs who had graduated this year and thus the pressure was on their senseis' to pass them. This had resulted in the forming of specialized teams like Team 8 was suited for tracking and capture, while Team 10, the infamous Ino-Shika-Cho formation, was best for intelligence gathering.

The remaining teams for the rest of the graduating class were really the most balanced and well rounded because for the most part clan politics hadn't been involved in their forming. While specialization was great, it also had its pitfalls. Having a team of ninja that were well rounded but each member had different things they specialized in was best. This increased a team's chances of survival in the field because they had much more to rely on. It's part of what made his students so great.

Team 7 was decidedly, in his opinion, the most dysfunctional and unbalanced team. The team had been formed for only two reasons: to have a powerful ninja watch over the Kyuubi jinchuriki and be able to subdue him if necessary, and have the last known sharingan user in the village available to train the last Uchiha in his own sharingan if he ever received it. Though the last reason also had the hidden objective to observe whether or not Uchiha Sasuke would remain loyal to the leaf village.

Adding Haruno Sakura onto the team instead of Yamanaka Ino who was the top kunoichi of their year had been a decision made to avoid the high level of danger that would come from being on such a team. He wouldn't lie and say it didn't irritate him that Haruno was essentially sacrificed because she came from a civilian background, thus to others she was considered expendable.

The information he had gotten from the academy on all three was decidedly lacking in his opinion, especially concerning Uzumaki and the Uchiha. Naruto's record while containing grains of truth was extremely biased. Sasuke's record did nothing but sing the boy's praises with hardly any negative remarks which was suspicious since he had observed the boy himself on more than one occasion the boy's antisocial behavior and obsession with killing his brother. And Sakura's record had a parallel with many of the classes kunoichi, an obsession with boys and their looks instead of a focus on their ninja skills.

While he knew it was a natural thing for girls to be interested in boys and romance it was another thing for them as aspiring ninja to put that over training that would help them survive. He was both annoyed and surprised that no one had taken the time to address this with them before it had the chance to get out of control. It was a problem that could later get those girls killed in the field.

He had no doubt it was part of the reason their weren't that many female jonin or anbu. Once they figured out exactly how dangerous things could get it, it was either too late or they were more interested in settling down and having a family instead of advancing in their career.

It was just one of the many things he needed to fix inside the village.

Breaking away from his thoughts he returned to looking at Naruto and Sakura train. They had both improved in throwing their shuriken after utilizing the tips he had given them. He looked forward to seeing what they would make of their ninja careers.

Hiruzen watched as Naruto moved to try and hit the targets on the pole.

_What am I going to do about you Naruto._

It didn't take an epiphany for him to know he had failed the boy. He inwardly sighed in frustration. It was another failure he could add to a long list as the Hokage of this village.

Not for the first time he questioned the wisdom of the Nidaime to name him as his successor. So many things had slipped right through his fingers and what had he done to correct them? Hardly anything worth mentioning. He had no doubt his predecessors felt ashamed of his inaction.

Letting Orochimaru escape, the Uchiha Massacre, Danzo and Naruto. All things he had the power to rectify, to do something about but had only participated from the sidelines contributing almost nothing.

Hiruzen took out his pipe. Filling it with tobacco he lit it with a small fire jutsu before taking a long drag, closing his eyes as the nicotine took effect. Exhaling he opened his eyes to see both Naruto and Sakura competing to see who could hit the most targets across the pond. He smiled at the growing friendship between them. He felt relief knowing that their team had a stronger chance of succeeding.

Calmly smoking his pipe while watching the two graduates, his mind slowly drifted back to his previous thoughts.

He hated to acknowledge it but things had all started to go downhill when he allowed Orochimaru to escape. That he had committed atrocities in and outside the village making him a traitor hadn't changed the fact that he was his student. A fact that had weighed heavily on his mind when he fought him that day.

When all was said and done, all he could think was that he should've let Minato handle Orochimaru like he had asked. But Hiruzen had wanted to see the truth for himself; to truly see with his own eyes how far his student had fallen.

It'd been almost two decades and he still wondered how he had missed the signs. Why hadn't he noticed what was going on with Orochimaru? Hell, why hadn't he noticed all the things that had been going on with his students?

One was a missing-nin hell bent on destroying the village, the other so jaded and broken she spent her time wandering the continent gambling away her family's fortune and the last had turned into a hermit that rarely visited unless he called him back or it had something to do with his spy network.

Then there was the Uchiha Massacre and Danzo. He truly believed the massacre could have been prevented if he had been given the time he'd need to complete the peace talks. Yet, his authority had been usurped and a young boy had been manipulated into doing something no one should ever have to do.

He had managed so far to keep his promise to Itachi to keep Sasuke safe. Still what he really wished to do was find some way to help Itachi return to the village and restore his name. As it were if he didn't do something soon, one or both of the brothers would be dead and by each other's hands no less.

And Danzo. He felt a twinge of pain as he gritted his teeth around the pipe in anger. Taking a long drag Hiruzen released the smoke letting some of his anger go away with it.

That man was more than a thorn in his side or eyesore. He was a kunai posed at his back ready to kill him whenever possible. So long ago he had held respect for the man; he had been a close friend to him almost like a brother. However, the moment the Nidaime had named him Hokage their friendship and trust had soured.

Hiruzen had tried, truly tried to work with Danzo to make the village better, stronger even though he knew Danzo would prefer it if he stepped down as Hokage and gave the position to him. Still out of respect for their once friendship and time as comrades he had done his best to show Danzo that he was willing to listen to his ideas. That was part of the reason he had placed him on the council as one of his advisors and made him the commander of Root.

In the end it had all been for naught. If anything those decisions had cost him, making it possible for Danzo to undermine him. The Uchiha Massacre though had been the final straw. It was then he truly realized that his old friend was truly a different man then he had thought he knew. Someone so jaded by the wars in which they had grown up in that it had become his permanent mindset for how the village should be run and maintained.

His eyes had been opened to exactly what Danzo thought of him. That he was fool to be played, someone not fit to run the village and to be undermined whenever possible. Yet, he wasn't as much of a fool as Danzo thought he was. For one he was well aware the man was still running Root even though he had ordered him to disband the organization. The massacre had taught him that he could no longer afford to be as inattentive as he had been previously, simply going through the motions as he looked for a successor.

Since then he had been slowly building a case against the man preparing to take him down as soon as possible. It wouldn't be easy since Danzo had managed to ensnare his two teammates into his schemes making them obstacles too. It also didn't help that a significant part of the council followed whatever the three chose to go with.

All these things made grasping back the control he needed difficult but he would accomplish his goal. Except, unlike last time he was playing things as close to the chest as his adversary. He wouldn't make the same mistake twice. Completely trusting his teammates and Anbu had been root cause of the massacre.

Hiruzen however felt that his biggest failure was how things had been handled with Naruto as far as he was concerned. He had failed Minato in his promise to take care of Naruto and that he be seen as a hero.

Hiruzen had planned to keep the boys status as a jinchuriki a secret the moment he found out. The overall plan had been to have Naruto raised in an orphanage until he got old enough to attend the academy. Then when he graduated as a genin, mostly likely at an early age, he would have told Naruto about his heritage and his tenant before announcing it the village at large who's son he was. However, still keeping his status as a jinchuriki a secret though allowing Naruto to tell who he wished.

Yet, before he could even set those plans in motion they had all gone to hell. Hiruzen had been very careful about whom he told of Naruto's status that night and morning. He had ordered the Anbu with him when he found the boy to absolute secrecy and the same had been done with his council of advisors, Commander of Anbu and the Head of the Intelligence Division.

Altogether only eight people had known but by nightfall the next day practically the entire village knew Naruto was the Kyuubi jinchuriki. Hiruzen had never been so furious as he had that day. He hadn't known who let the information slip and still didn't but he had immediately had those Anbu with him on site that day immediately killed as they were the most likely suspects.

There was no evidence he could use to connect the council and the others to the crime though honestly his gut told him it wasn't them. There would have been no real benefit to the village or themselves to reveal the identity of Konoha's jinchuriki.

Nevertheless, he had had to immediately run interference which resulted in the law preventing anyone from talking about or revealing Naruto's status to him or others on pain of death. He had foolishly thought the law would be enough to stop people but hadn't accounted for three things. How hateful some of the villagers were, that their feelings would transfer to their children regardless of whether they said anything or not and that his own ninja would he so insubordinate.

The first three years had resulted in many people, civilians and ninja alike, being executed for either their loose tongues or assassination attempts on Naruto. After that period the violations had severely tapered off making him think the villagers how come to their senses.

How wrong he had been. He was proven how wrong he was during one of the times he had walked through the village with Naruto. Even with him in sight they didn't stop their hateful looks or discussions about Naruto, and around his ninja who knew they were to enforce the law when broken. Essentially, the villagers had just gotten smarter about how they circumvented his law.

It had angered him for quite some time the way his decree was disregarded. Especially by those who took it upon themselves to physically harm the boy. It didn't help that the council prevented some people from being executed as they should have been even further undermining his authority.

Hiruzen had never been more glad that he had assigned trustworthy Anbu to watch over the boy. That one time he had almost came close to death...

He had made sure to personally punish those neglectful Anbu himself. That had been too close. Never had he thought he would have to make a law telling people not to harm a child. However, he hadn't attempted to make it a law since no doubt it would be futile and give the council, particularly Danzo, cause to get him to remove the Anbu from watching him.

Looking up at the sky he saw it was getting time for him to go. He stood up while emptying his pipe before pocketing it in his robes.

Frankly, it was past time for him to clean up his previous mistakes. It would take time, time that he wasn't so sure he had but he could use what little he possessed to get the ball rolling.

The first thing he needed to do was start finding his successor. It was something he had put off for far too long; that complacency he had settled into had to be shaken off.

Then he needed to improve the quality of the academy. They were finally back at the strength they had prior to the Kyuubi attack meaning that full classes could be graduated now instead of just three teams every three months. That was too few teams for one of the great ninja villages, yet it had been necessary after their dwindled numbers from the attack. There just hadn't been enough jonin to spare.

And unfortunately, he had the sneaking suspicion that there was sabotage going on there. This suspicion was really confirmed since Mizuki had been uncovered for the traitor he was and the man had been there for years. Also, it hadn't escaped his notice the power gap that had formed over the generations. Those that had graduated over the last decade weren't as knowledgeable as their predecessors. While war played a large part in this and the Fourth's mandatory four year participation in the academy, it still didn't account for them knowing less. That would need to be investigated and corrected quickly.

Third was to take down Danzo once and for all. Hiruzen knew the longer he waited the more chance Danzo would have to successfully pull off whatever he was planning and that just wasn't acceptable. He would not allow him to destroy the village with his agendas.

The last but most important thing was to make things up to Naruto. Not only had he damaged their relationship but he had hurt the boy immensely. No matter what he would make things right between them.

He would start by being honest with him about his heritage The least Naruto deserved was to know who his parents were and despite what he thought now was a better time than any would ever be.

After that he would see how things went. Though there were other things he could do too.

_And damn the consequences. _

* * *

"Naruto, Sakura!" called Hiruzen, beckoning them with a raised hand.

The two stopped their practice to look at him in curiosity before following his command to come to him.

Sakura was the first to speak as they got within speaking distance.

"What is it Hokage-sama?"

"I just wanted to let you two know I'm about to leave. It's getting late and there's some work I need to take care of."

"Oh, well thank you for accompanying us to our training and the advice you gave," thanked Sakura with a bow. Seeing that Naruto simply had his arms crossed with no intention to say anything, she elbowed him in the stomach.

"Guh. What was that for Sakura-chan?" whined Naruto.

Feeling her eyebrow twitch and barely restraining herself from decking him, Sakura took a calming breath before speaking.

"Isn't there something you want to say to Hokage-sama Naruto?"

Naruto paused, feigning confusion until she threateningly raised her fist. Naruto waved his hands in a placating manner.

"Right, right." He turned towards the Hokage who had an amused look on his face. "Thanks for the help Jiji," said Naruto in a solemn voice.

The Hokage gave a small smile. "It was nothing. Anything to help young ninja improve to become stronger."

Sakura gave a happy smile at this. The Hokage really was as kind as everyone said he was.

Though she wondered what was going on between him and Naruto. Naruto seemed to be upset with him for some reason. Sakura really wanted to know why Naruto was so close with the Hokage. Were they relatives or something? Maybe she could ask Naruto sometime.

"Well," he said while adjusting his hat. "I'll be on my way. You both have a great evening. Don't train too hard now," he chuckled.

"We'll be fine old man. Don't worry about us," said Naruto.

Just as she was about to wish him farewell a sudden thought occurred to her.

"Hokage-sama?"

"Yes, Sakura-chan?" asked the Hokage with a kind smile.

Sakura momentarily hesitated, though seeing the Hokage's encouraging smile she continued.

"I was wondering.,,, Do you know any mental techniques that can help increase one's chakra reserves and control?" Sakura fervently hoped she wasn't asking too much. After all he had helped with her shurikenjutsu training.

Naruto hearing this perked up, looking at the to see what he would say.

"Hmm," mused the Hokage. He stroked his beard appearing seemingly in thought. "Well there are some techniques but they aren't well known and really have to be taught to be of any use." He trailed off there still looking to be deep in thought.

"Oh." Sakura slumped her shoulders in defeat.

_Well there just went one way of further increasing my chakra reserves. _

She had really wanted to use all three methods to increase her reserves as fast as possible. Now it sounded like that would be unlikely. If her sensei didn't know these techniques then she would have to find someone who did and the chances of them simply taking her one were unlikely. Sakura was well aware that getting Gai to be her sensei had been part luck and part Gai's kindness.

"However," said the Hokage cutting through Sakura's thoughts.

"I'd be willing to teach you if you wanted. You too Naruto."

"Really!?" exclaimed both Naruto and Sakura.

"Of course! I wouldn't offer if I didn't mean it. We wouldn't be able to meet every day but at least once a week for a couple of hours. If you're interested?"

Sakura could hardly believe it. Kami must be smiling down on her. She didn't know why but she wouldn't question why. Here was a chance for her to learn from the Hokage himself. No way would she turn this down!

"Yes!" she asserted. "I would be honored to learn from you Hokage-sama."

"Count me in Jiji!" yelled Naruto in his usual excited manner.

The Hokage smiled at their enthusiasm. "Then so it shall be. I'll let you what day and time in two days. You should have gotten settled in with your sensei by then."

Both Naruto and Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Then I'll be seeing you soon. Good evening."

With that they waved farewell as they watched him leave the training grounds. As soon as he was out of earshot Naruto spoke. Or rather shouted.

"Can you believe it Sakura-chan? We get to learn from Jiji!" Naruto was practically jumping around in glee.

Sakura grinned feeling the same. "I know I can hardly believe it. This is amazing! Definitely the best day ever!"

"No kidding!"

Sakura knew they were probably overreacting. After all he hadn't promised to teach them any jutsu or anything. Just some meditative techniques to help with increasing chakra and chakra control. Still it was pretty awesome anyway.

/Cha! I told you we were awesome. Even the Hokage's acknowledged it./

Sakura ignored inner's arrogance.

"So Sakura-chan. You wanna practice some more, eh?" asked Naruto.

Sakura looked up at the sky to gage the time. The sky while still light had started to darken with the sun halfway through setting.

"Naww. I wanted to go to the library to look up some things. I better go since its getting dark and I wanna get home before it gets too dark." Sakura gave an apologetic smile. She could see that Naruto was upset that she was leaving.

"Oh. Okay then. I'll see you tomorrow right? For orientation?"

"Definitely! I wouldn't miss it for anything."

At this Naruto perked up giving her his infamous foxy grin. "Cool! Then I'll see you there."

Soon they parted ways with Sakura going towards the library and Naruto off to Ichiraku for more ramen.

Sakura couldn't help but shake her head. She really hoped that wasn't all he ate.

Walking to the library Sakura observed how much busier the streets had gotten since earlier. Now was usually the time civilians got off from work and when most ninjas usually returned from missions.

As she walked she was greeted by several of the vendors who waved at her giving their well wishes. Sakura smiled and made sure to respond to everyone of them. Being the daughter of wealthy, influential merchants made most people act very polite towards her because of the power her clan held.

Absentmindedly making her way toward the library it wasn't long till she reached it. The library was a huge three story building made of brick with a large layered stair case leading up to the entrance. There were medium sized windows scattered along the front with smaller windows on the side of the building.

Making her way up the stairs she greeted the two ninja standing guard at the entrance. They simply nodded only to resume staring straight ahead. Entering she made her way straight for the staircase. The bottom floor was the public library while the uppermost levels were for ninja only.

Showing the guard at the staircase her hitaiate and temporary ninja I.D. she was allowed to continue upstairs. Reaching the second floor Sakura stopped to take in everything.

Unlike the first floor the shelves here were more closely spaced together instead of a large gap between them. If she had to guess this was to prevent altercations in the library; not nearly enough space to fight let alone perform jutsu. The information desk, where a male ninja was currently stationed, was right by the stairs making it easy for people to check out and hard for them to sneak things out. There were small tables with chairs positioned all over the floor along with small alcoves allowing for private individual study between shelves near the back.

Since this was her first time here she went straight toward the information desk to get an idea of where to look for what she needed.

Approaching the desk she smiled at the bored looking man leaning on the desk.

"Hello."

The clerk gave a tired smile. "Hello, how can I help you today?"

"I was looking for information on chakra control, medical ninjutsu and genjutsu," asked Sakura politely.

"Sure thing. Follow me."

The clerk moved from behind the desk toward the shelves with her following after him. He kindly showed her how the filing system worked so she could find information on her own next time she visited. Then he guided her to the information she was looking for before leaving her to her own devices.

Sakura meticulously picked out several scrolls and books on the three subjects she needed information on. Loaded down with as much as she could carry Sakura picked an alcove at the back and got to work studying.

Genjutsu was the first subject she read up on. She skimmed past all the basic information till she found the basic technique for dispelling genjutsu, a couple of D-ranked genjutsu, how to weave multiple genjutsu at once and a guide on different ways to incorporate genjutsu into stealth and fighting. Sakura once again thanked the Kami for her eidetic memory since she hadn't brought any pen or paper.

Done with the genjutsu she moved on to chakra control. Unsurprisingly, the chakra control and medical ninjutsu information went hand in hand. She basically found the three methods Gai was talking about elaborated though the meditative method had little information on it. She would try the tree walking then the water walking technique as soon as she could.

The little gems she found among the information was a volume of books written by Senju Tsunade who was praised to be the greatest medical ninja there ever was. The books connected the chakra control and medical jutsu giving her what she wanted to know all in one place. Best of all it explained about using precise chakra control for super strength.

Of course it didn't go into a lot of detail about the process but it was more than enough to get an idea of how to go about performing the technique. Plus Sakura saw it as a challenge. She had already unconsciously did it while fighting Gai so basically she was pretty close to being able to use it consciously.

The books tips and insight into healing using medical ninjutsu were awesome too. Learning to use medical ninjutsu was definitely going to be much harder because she also had to intensively learn all about the human body in order to properly utilize it. Not to mention at some point she would have to take courses at the hospital for further instruction and to get her license. Still the skill the would be very useful.

Sakura inwardly smirked. Just another thing she would have to work hard at to master. She was determined to become a great ninja, someone to be remembered like the previous Hokage and Tsunade.

Finished with her research for the time being she put everything back except for Tsunade's books and a massive anthology on everything having to do with the human body. Sakura struggled as she carried the books towards the front desk to be checked out.

Setting down the stack of books she peered around them to look at the wide eyed clerk.

"Umm," Sakura cleared her throat. "Is it possible to check these books out?"

The clerk shook himself out of his shock to examine the books she had set before him.

"Yeah these are good to check out. Do you have your temporary ninja identification card?"

Sakura nodded and took out her I.D. to show the clerk. He closely examined the card before handing it back to her.

The clerk lectured her as he efficiently checked out her books.

"You must return these books in exactly thirty days. If checked out for longer than that without coming to renew the time then you will be charged a fee for each day it is late. They must be returned in the same condition in which they were checked out. Also, if you damage or destroy the book you will be liable to pay for it. If you don't pay for it yourself then the fee will be taken out of your future earnings. Do you understand and accept these terms?"

"Yes, I accept them."

"Alright then sign right here and your free to go."

Sakura signed the form before accepting the books from the clerk who had been kind enough to put them in a strapped bag. Thanking him for his assistance she made her way downstairs. After having her identification checked for a second time Sakura made it out of the library and on her way home.

Looking up at the darkened sky and then at a clock that displayed the time as 7 o'clock Sakura realized she had stayed at the library much longer than she had planned. She would attempt to try out what she had learned tomorrow. Quickly she made her way home.

Arriving home Sakura checked her mailbox to see a letter addressed to her from her parents. Unlocking the front door she stepped inside before locking the door behind her and taking off her sandals. Temporarily setting her books down by the door she went about methodically checking each room in the house for intruders. Satisfied that he house was clear she picked up the bag and letter then made her way upstairs.

Flipping the lights on and setting the books down on her desk Sakura sat on her bed to read the letter. It was short and to the point. Her parents found out they would actually be home in two days and they had a surprise for her.

Sakura smiled. Her parents always had brought back something exciting from their trips. She would be glad when they finally arrived home. She always missed them when they left on business.

Putting the letter aside she went downstairs to the kitchen to prepare a quick dinner. Searching through the fridge she found all the ingredients needed for a hearty sandwich. Gathering the ingredients together she made two nice big sandwiches loaded with ham, cheese, tomato and lettuce with mayo and mustard.

She ravenously scarfed them down with a glass of homemade juice. Nice and full she washed her dishes before going upstairs to her room. Sakura walked into her bathroom and began running a hot bath. Leaving the tub for a moment she removed her ninja gear, forehead protector and scrolls containing her purchases. Gathering her pajamas she walked back into the bathroom and turned off the water before setting down her clothes.

Stripping out of her sweat soaked outfit Sakura happily sank into the tub full of hot soothing water. She simply soaked for a couple of minutes letting her muscles relax. Feeling more relaxed she began to clean herself along with her hair before stepping out of the tub and drying off.

Dressing in her pajamas she grabbed her brush off her dresser before sitting on her bed. Slowly and carefully she began to brush her hair, brushing through the tangles and releasing the tension held in her body. For as long as she could remember getting her hair brushed or combed had always relaxed her. Even as she brushed her hair to a nice glossy sheen she could feel herself getting drowsy.

After having to shake herself awake a couple of times Sakura set the brush on her nightstand. Pulling back the covers she snuggled underneath about the drift off the sleep before suddenly remembering she had to set her alarm clock. Hurriedly setting the clock before she fell asleep Sakura laid back down on her bed.

Just before she succumbed to the lull of sleep Sakura briefly wondered who would be on her team tomorrow. Though maybe more importantly who her sensei would be.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guys I've finally finished with school for this semester so I should be able to update more frequently.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It was really challenging for me to try and get it right. Hope I did okay with Naruto and Sarutobi's POV.

I want to thank those who reviewed: **TheGirlWhoIsInLoveWithJapan, LoneWolfPack, onecsm, Chen Melin, Seishin No Hime, lowgirl, deedee2034, CountessDraculara, MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan, ZilverWolf, and Siralia. **

I would also like to thank all those who favorite and followed this story.

To answer those that asked, the reason I chose Gai to be Sakura's taijutsu instructor is because not only is he Konoha's premier taijutsu expert, he's also one of my favorite characters along with Rock Lee. Their attitudes and motto of hard work is something that I believe in and admire.

Maybe I didn't write the premise of it well but I do believe that Gai out of kindness would train a random genin. After all that's part of how Lee become his student. Also, the "get Naruto new clothes" thing was really just me wanting him to look cooler and be practical.

To the question of Sakura with multiple pairings, that won't happen in this fic but definitely in the sequel of it I have planned out. Though Sakura will be forming a lot of friendships with different people in this fic, inside and outside the village. Possibly some Akatsuki? :)

I've already started on the next chapter so the next update should be soon. Kakashi and Sasuke's POV next chapter and forming of Team 7.

Please remember to review. Reviews are love and let me know how you feel about the story.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Kishimoto. **

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

/Inner Sakura/

**Jutsu**

* * *

**A/N: **Rating is subject to change.

* * *

**A Roll of the Dice**

The sun slowly rose over the horizon shining light on the village of Konoha. All over light shown through windows into homes and businesses.

One place the light hit was an apartment complex on the eastern side of the village. The light filtered strongly through the blinds of one particular tenant of the building.

Feeling the light on his face a man stirred throwing one of his arms over his face to block the sun. He groaned for a few seconds before letting his hand fall from his face and sitting up.

A sigh escaped the lips of one Hatake Kakashi as he rubbed his face trying to shake off sleep.

Kakashi was not looking forward to today.

If he had his way he would much rather lay back down, go to sleep for a couple more hours, wake back up, spend a few hours at the memorial stone and spend the rest of the day reading the latest Icha Icha.

Instead he was expected to pick up a team of fresh genin and get to know them before testing them on their readiness to be ninja.

While he was happy at the prospect of seeing sensei's son after so many years, it didn't change the fact he had to test him and his two classmates on possibly becoming his students.

And frankly, Kakashi wasn't interested in teaching anyone even sensei's legacy. After the loss of his teammates and his sensei getting close to anyone just didn't seem like a good idea, especially considering the profession of ninjas where one mission could be the end of those you cared about.

After his sensei and his wife's death he had emotionally checked out. Not to say he wasn't well on his way there after losing Obito and Rin but the last family he had ever known had been ripped away from him. They had kept him afloat when all he had wanted to do was drown.

But with them gone he had thrown himself wholeheartedly into Anbu, to serve the village and nothing else. Kakashi had known about sensei's son and the burden he carried. Yet, his emotional state at that time had made it a bad idea for him to try and raise the boy. Not to mention the fact he wasn't nearly old enough to raise him nor did he have any clue about how to do it.

All he could offer Naruto was protecting and watching over him as an Anbu, and occasionally offering comfort, when he wasn't sent outside the village on missions.

He truly dreaded when Naruto would figure out the connection he had to his father. The boy would no doubt wonder why he hadn't stepped in to take care of him growing up. He could give a thousand excuses, some of them valid, but he would always feel guilty for how terrible life had been for Naruto so far and that he hadn't been there to properly help him through it.

Kakashi had no doubt if he acquired a team he would become emotionally attached to them, thus making it all the worst when something tragic happened to them. He would end up blaming himself and be consumed by his despair. No amount of therapy would be able to help him overcome such a thing twice.

Sighing Kakashi threw off his covers before slipping out of bed onto his feet. Stretching with a yawn he left the bedroom out into the hallway towards the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Twenty minutes later he emerged with a towel wrapped around his waist having shaved, showered and brushed his teeth.

Entering the bedroom Kakashi opened the closet to pick out one of the many identical uniforms he wore on a daily basis. Quickly dressing and strapping on his gear he walked out into the living room/kitchen set up at the front of his apartment.

He was greeted with the sight of his ninken sprawled all over the living room floor and furniture. At his entrance most of them briefly opened their eyes to acknowledge his presence before going back to sleep while the rest gave him a nod.

He waved back as he headed into the kitchen to fix some coffee. As he waited for it to brew he sat down at the kitchen table where several files were spread out that he had been looking over for the past few days.

The files of Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto, the proposed Team 7. If he could describe this team from their files in one word, it would be: disaster.

The team was an accident waiting to happen. While it somewhat followed the age old tradition in Konoha of setting up the graduating classes two best students with the worst student. As far as things went this set up showed that while such a thing looked good on paper it would probably be a disaster in execution; barring a few exceptions.

Though Kakashi was more than positive that nothing would have changed anyway even if Yamanaka Ino, the top kunoichi of the class, had been put on the team like she was supposed to be. Yet, the council had wanted the Ino-Shika-Cho formation that had been made infamous by the children's' parents.

Where to start with what was wrong with this team?

For one their skills overall were lacking but that was the same as every team he had been handed since the Kyuubi attack. Really it was past time for the academy to be both reviewed and reformed to improve the quality of ninja graduating because this was just pathetic.

All these kids seemed to know was the bare basics. The henge, bushin, replacement, basic shurikenjutsu, survival, escape and stealth training and taijutsu. That was it. Most of those things took only a year to learn, yet these kids had been there for four years and it was all they had to show. He had learned that much and more during his brief time at the academy, his prior training before entering aside.

No other ninjutsu had been taught to the students meaning aside from clan children the rest knew only three jutsu which just wasn't good for a beginning genin's survival. Then there was the fact they didn't know any genjutsu or even the method to dispel them. Truly there was something wrong with the current curriculum.

Then there were the files on the three genin themselves.

Haruno was lauded as a genius at least intelligence wise. She had the highest ever written score in academy history, her scores only matched by one Uchiha Itachi. She was very proficient at ninjutsu with perfect chakra control and being able to perform the three basic jutsu on the first try. There was also mention that she would be great at seeing through and using genjutsu though she had been taught none. Aside from those things the rest of her skills were poor. Her taijutsu and strength were below average while everything else was just average. The best he could describe her was as diamond in the ruff. If put under enough pressure or rather training she could be a real gem or strong ninja as it were.

Uchiha was praised as a genius as well though in all areas. His intelligence was only slightly behind Haruno's, his skill in taijutsu, shurikenjutsu, ninjutsu and other training was the very best in the class. There wasn't anything he didn't excel. Literally there were no negative marks on any of his skills. Which was a little suspicious in a way. No one was good at everything, every time. Still the Uchiha's record was very impressive making him the kind of student every sensei wished they had. Though Kakashi would judge that for himself.

Uzumaki Naruto. Trying to find any accurate, non biased information in his files was a waste of time. The only information he got that had truth in it was from his latest teacher, Umino Iruka. Even so that information wasn't very promising especially since it was remarked the student skipped class often. He had the very lowest score in all his skills except escape, stealth and trap making. Kakashi was disgusted by how most of his instructors described Naruto. Son of the late Yondaime or not, no one had the right look down on or treat a child in such a way. It was just another case for why the academy needed to be reformed.

And last was their psychological profiles.

Sakura could basically be summed up in one word. Fangirl. According to her file her sole interest seemed to be Sasuke Uchiha and nothing else. There wasn't any mentions of goals or dreams for the kunoichi that didn't involve the Uchiha. The girl was obsessed in the worse way if her file was to be believed. Though he would reserve judgment until he met the girl. Aside from that there wasn't much wrong with the girl except for a lack of self confidence and direction.

Sasuke's profile was suspect. For someone who experienced the destruction of his clan first hand his file made it seem like it hadn't affected him at all. All reports presented a boy of sound mind and body who while traumatized by what happened to his family had fully gotten over it. Kakashi called bullshit. While there was a chance for someone to get over such an event in time with no lasting effects it was very slim. To get over such a thing in a few short years, impossible. He would have to keep a close eye on the Uchiha to get the real scope on his mental state because there was definitely favoritism and bias in his reports. A lot of it having to do with Sasuke being the last Uchiha and no one wanting to be responsible for possibly holding him back from a ninja career.

Naruto. There was little to nothing on his profile and what was there was useless. It seemed no one had bothered to examine his mental state. Though Kakashi wasn't really surprised considering how the villagers felt about him. Still this news was more than troubling. He was once again reminded that he hadn't been around for Naruto's childhood and seeing the lack of care for his mental state made the guilt he felt even more palpable.

If this team ended up passing his test he would definitely have to set them up with sessions with a psychologist to work through whatever issues they had, preferably a trustworthy Yamanaka. He knew from experience that whatever demons they had could come back to really haunt them later in life.

A beeping sounded through the apartment cutting through Kakashi's thoughts. The coffee was finally ready. Getting up from the table he turned off the maker before pouring himself a cup. Sitting back down at the table he took a long sip of the coffee savoring its strong flavor.

Sighing Kakashi roved a lazy eye over the files scattered all over the table.

He needed to start thinking up a training regimen for this team in case they passed. Part of him was tempted to not really do anything about their training. It wasn't his choice over these last years to be put up for taking a team. The only reason he did it was because it was what the Hokage ordered. Though he wondered if after failing this team the old man would finally release him out of the obligation.

There was a lot of pressure to pass this team, well to pass the Uchiha really. It never failed to annoy and anger him the types of things the council held in priority. Well most of the council anyway.

However, of one thing Kakashi was certain. If they didn't pass the bell test through the use of teamwork, there was no way in hell he was passing them.

The council be damned.

* * *

Once again Sakura was jolted awake by the sound of her alarm clock at exactly four a.m. Too tired to even make a sound she simply turned off the alarm and groggily went about dressing for her morning run. It would defeat the purpose to bathe and then go for her run so she would do it afterwards.

Donned in a pair of black shorts, a red tank top, her weight Sakura set off from her home towards the village wall.

She kept up a light jog the entire way hoping to wake up her body and mind. It was definitely working since her muscles still hurt for yesterday's strenuous training and the weights weren't helping any.

Reaching the wall she took a deep breath before preparing herself to run.

_Alright. Ready...Set...Go!_

Sakura took off at a much faster running pace than yesterday, somewhat accustomed to the weights on her legs and arms. As she ran she tried to think of something to occupy her mind from the task at hand.

Today was orientation. She would find out who her teammates and sensei are, and hopefully find out what she had to do to really become a genin. Either way this was her chance to prove she had changed. That she was ready to fully take on the life of a ninja in earnest.

"Hello my youthful student!"

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts to see Gai-sensei running beside.

"Good morning Gai-sensei. Completing your morning run?" She returned Gai's bright smile.

"Yes, it's best to get it done in the mornings. It's quiet and allows one to gather their thoughts. Yes?"

Sakura nodded in agreement. Being up so early before everyone else was very peaceful. Idly she noticed she had just started her second lap.

"I'm glad to see you took the initiative," said Gai with a serious expression.

"Huh. What do you mean?" asked Sakura in confusion.

"For you to truly become strong you have to do more than want it. You have to be willing to do what it takes to become stronger." As he said this he looked over at her. "Today was actually a test, to see if you would take the initiative to do the training I gave you yesterday without my urging." Dropping his serious expression he gave a proud smile. "Needless to say you passed."

Sakura couldn't help but grin back at Gai. She was glad she had passed his test. Though she hadn't even thought about him coming to get her this morning to make sure she did her laps.

"Well I'll leave you to your training. Don't forget to let me know what you sensei says about me continuing to train you. I'll seek you out in a couple days for the answer since my team and I have an escort mission that starts this morning. Lee overdid it yesterday which is why he isn't out here this morning. He needs to save his energy for the mission."

Sakura nodded in understanding, she had just been about to ask him where Lee was. "Alright. I'll make sure to ask my sensei. Good luck on your mission." Sakura waved at Gai as he took off ahead of her.

"Thank you! And stay youthful my young student!"

Sakura shook her head as she grinned. She wondered if she would ever get used to his and Lee's exuberant behavior. Thoughts of her future helped carry her through her last three laps.

Once finished she headed home at a leisurely walk, regretting not taking a bottle of water with her. She was so thirsty! Sakura's muscles felt as strained as they did yesterday but she didn't feel as bone tired with the need to immediately drop to the ground out of pure exhaustion.

Reaching home the first thing she did was head straight to the fridge to gulp down as much water as she could stand. Thirst quenched she went upstairs to the bathroom and stripped down before stepping into the shower. Sakura sighed in bliss as she washed the grime off her body and relished in the hot water beating down on her soothing her muscles.

Fifteen minutes later she stepped out wrapped in towel and brushed her teeth before entering the bedroom. Finding the scroll containing her purchases she unsealed it.

Organizing everything into appropriate piles she took note of everything she had bought.

_Ok I've got my kunai, shuriken, ninja wire, exploding tags, smoke bombs, bandages, soldier pills, food pills, blood replenishing pills, sleeping bag, tent, iodine, first aid kit sealed in a scroll, boots, clothes, and a bingo book. I wonder will I need all this stuff today. OH SHIT! What time is it!?_

Sakura checked the time and saw she only had 20 minutes to get to class on time. Quickly she dressed in her new clothes before applying her guards and equipping most of the ninja gear she had bought including the bingo book.

She completed the look by hurriedly brushing and braiding her hair before tying on her hitaiate. Slipping on her boots Sakura took a moment to observe herself in the mirror.

She definitely looked different, fiercer if she said so herself. Sakura grinned at her reflection.

_Now I just need the skills to go with the look._

Checking the time she saw she had ten minutes left. Double checking that she had everything she would need Sakura left her bedroom to grabbing something quick to eat on her way to orientation.

Grabbing an apple, two oranges and bottle of water she set off to the academy.

It was bright and sunny today with hardly a cloud in the sky. Sakura idly munched on her apple as she walked; occasionally waving at a vendor or store owner as they opened their business for the day.

Just as she threw away her finished apple and started on an orange, she spotted Ino Yamanaka exiting the flower shop her family owned.

As per usual the moment the two saw each other they entered a stare down waiting for one of them to break their gaze or the silence. Whichever came first. It was Ino who spoke first.

"Good morning, Sakura."

"Good morning, Ino."

With the obligatory greeting out the way Sakura continued on her way to the academy. As she walked by Ino fell into step beside her.

"I can't believe you graduated," Ino mocked. "Also, I hope you don't think a change in wardrobe will make you a better ninja. Or catch Sasuke's attention either."

Sakura resisted the urge to roll her eyes or get angry, and instead responded, "The past doesn't matter anymore. Starting today we are both ninja." She wouldn't get into an argument with Ino. Today was all about starting fresh, a new chapter in her life.

Feeling that she had said her piece she began to walk a little faster to put distance between them. She was annoyed to find Ino simply walked faster to get ahead of her. Putting on more speed she did the same only for Ino to repeat the process, till soon enough they were racing side by side towards the academy.

_Well that didn't last long. _

* * *

Minutes later they practically burst through the classroom door.

"GOAL!"

They shouted at the same time before panting and trying to catch their breath.

"Looks like I win Forehead," boasted Ino.

Sakura growled. "Are you kidding me? My toe was like a tenth of an inch ahead of yours."

They were about to argue further when a voice caught their attention.

"GOOD MORNING, SAKURA-CHAN!"

Looking around for the source of the voice Sakura saw a grinning Naruto standing and waving at her. Walking away from an indignant Ino, Sakura walked over to Naruto.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun.

"Today's finally the day, eh Sakura-chan! We get to become ninja who go out on cool missions. Aren't you excited?"

"Of course I am. I can't wait to meet my new sensei."

"Right! By the way you look great!"

Sakura smiled feeling confident. "Thanks. You look great yourself."

Naruto blushed in embarrassment. "Thanks Sakura-chan."

As she and Naruto chatted over what they did yesterday Sakura couldn't help but feel people's eyes on them. She admitted it probably seemed pretty surreal to them that she was calmly talking to Naruto instead of hitting him like she used to be wont to do. For now she decided to ignore them. Tried being the operative word.

Just as Naruto asked her to sit with him, Ino decided to interject herself into the conversation.

"Hey Forehead what are you doing talking to Naruto? Are you two friends now or something?"

"Yeah, what of it!?' challenged Naruto.

Ino scoffed. "Well it just figures two losers like you would hang out together."

"Shut up, Ino-pig" retorted Sakura.

Though she looked slightly annoyed on the outside Sakura couldn't deny that inside Ino's words hurt. After they had stopped being friends Ino had started acting less kind towards her. Though she knew she had brought this on herself, Sakura still wondered if there was a chance for them to be friends again now that she had decided to give up on Sasuke.

Speaking of Sasuke, Sakura looked over Naruto's shoulder to see him sitting with his chin resting on his interlocked hands staring straight ahead. She felt that familiar flutter come over her as she looked at him before shaking head.

_Gotta get a grip. Remember Sakura. Training to get stronger. Can't focus on Sasuke._

As she looked away to tune back in to the ongoing argument between Ino and Naruto she didn't notice Sasuke turn his head to look at her, quietly appraising her new look.

"Could the two of you just cool it? If Iruka-sensei sees us arguing he'll be highly upset." Sakura tried to reason.

"Whatever. It's not like you guys are worth the trouble anyway." Ino flipped her hair as she looked away from them.

"Psh. Yeah, yeah whatever you say Ino," groused Naruto. "Come on Sakura-chan you can sit with me."

"Sure." She wanted them to stop arguing before Iruka-sensei yelled at them using that Big Head jutsu of his. Just as Naruto moved to let her into the row Ino spotted Sasuke. And things went downhill from there.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke briefly turned to look at them before resuming his staring contest with the wall.

"Oh Sasuke's so cute," gushed Ino, "And the seat next to him is open!"

As if realizing something she suddenly looked at Sakura with a knowing smirk.

"Oh I see your game Forehead. You almost won but you just weren't quite quick enough."

Sakura frowned in confusion. What the hell was Ino talking about?

Seeing her look Ino scoffed. "Don't play dumb with me. Sucking up to Naruto so you can snatch the seat by Sasuke. It's the only way you suddenly being nice to Naruto makes any sense. Too bad it failed."

Naruto looked between Ino and her looking hurt and confused.

"Shut up Ino. That's far from the truth. Me sitting with Naruto had nothing to do with Sasuke!" yelled Sakura finally losing her patience.

_The nerve of her! Even if she had wanted to sit next to Sasuke, she wouldn't have used Naruto to do it. That would just be cruel. _

Ino scoffed. "Sure whatever you say Sakura, but either way I'll be the one sitting with Sasuke today."

And cue Sasuke's fangirls.

"What are you talking about. If anyone's sitting with Sasuke it's me. I was here before you guys," shouted a girl approaching them down the aisle.

"Hey! I was here before you so I get to sit with him!"

"No I get to sit by Sasuke!"

"No me!"

"Sasuke likes me best. So the rest of you can just back off."

Sakura quietly watched as just about every girl in the class converged on their position arguing over who would sit with Sasuke, practically pushing Naruto down the stairs. All the while Sasuke didn't even look their way but they were too busy screaming at each other to notice.

_That would've been me a couple days ago. Vying for the affections of someone who didn't even care either way. _

Shaking her head at them she turned to help Naruto up only to see that he wasn't there. Puzzled she looked around only to see him sitting on top of a desk having a staring contest with Sasuke.

"Naruto! What are you doing?"

Naruto turned to look at her with a frown on his face before continuing his stare down with Sasuke.

Apparently her voice had been loud enough for it had drawn the attention of all the girls to Naruto and Sasuke.

"Naruto! Get the hell away from Sasuke," screeched Ino.

"Yeah stop getting in his face!"

"Kick his ass Sasuke!"

Practically the entire class was now drawn to them. And that's when IT happened.

The boy behind Naruto accidently bumped him. Sakura watched almost in slow motion as Naruto fell forward and his lips landed smack dab on Sasuke's.

At that moment you could hear a pin drop. Everyone stared transfixed as the two of them practically smooched each other. And then not a moment later the silence was broken as both boys broke apart, grabbing their throats spluttering and spitting while cursing each other.

As they did this Sakura stood frozen in disbelief.

_Did I just see Naruto and Sasuke...kiss?_

Sakura wasn't sure how she should feel about what she had just seen. Sad, angry, confused, or disappointed? However, it was none of those things as she felt an itch crawled up her throat followed by the shaking of her body.

Thinking she was about to cough Sakura moved to cover her mouth but before she could a giggle escaped her mouth. Then another. And another before she completely dissolved in a fit of laughter.

Unable to contain herself she covered her mouth with one hand while using the other to clutch her left side as a stitch started to form. Luckily for her the noise the girls were making as they beat the snot out of Naruto covered most of her laughter. Unluckily for Naruto. Though out the corner of her eye she saw Shikamaru giving her an odd look.

As Iruka-sensei came into the classroom and proceeded to break up the one sided fight, Sakura managed to get her laughter under control before she sat between Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke simply stared out the window trying to pretend nothing else existed while Naruto nursed his multiple bruises.

"Alright class settle down and pay attention," ordered Iruka-sensei. Satisfied that he had everyone's attention Iruka continued.

"Starting today, you are all official ninjas, but you all are still new genins. It's going to get harder from here on out. You will all be in a group of three, where you will accomplish missions under a jonin sensei."

Sakura idly listened as Iruka-sensei gave a speech about responsibility and the new dangers that awaited them as new licensed ninja. She was anxious for him to announce the teams so she would know who would be on hers. Frankly, she was surprised by how surprised some people were to find out they would be on teams. Hadn't they seen other genin with their teams before?

Not a moment too soon he finally started to call out the team assignments. She raptly listened as he called out the names of various classmates to be put into teams. Till finally he got to hers.

"And that's Team 6. Team 7...Uzumaki Naruto...Haruno Sakura...and Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura saw Naruto practically jump out of his seat in joy at being on the same team as her before plopping down in dejection when Sasuke's name was announced. Sasuke gave no outward sign of his opinion of the matter.

Sakura simply mulled over her new team. She was paired with both Naruto and Sasuke, that was going to be a problem. Naruto and Sasuke could hardly stand each other. Not to mention she had been completely enamored with Sasuke only two days ago. It was going to be hard to keep her resolve to be more serious about her ninja career with him around.

It almost seemed as if somebody had set this team up for disaster. But no way would they do that. Maybe she was missing something they had seen in them to decide to make them a team?

It was a good thing she had already started to strike up a friendship with Naruto since it seemed they would be on the same team for quite a while. Sasuke was a different story.

_Being on a team with him is really going to test my resolve. _

She hoped she was up to the task. Though this would be a good opportunity for her to get to really know Sasuke.

Sakura silently observed as Iruka-sensei called out the last of the teams. No sooner had he finished than Naruto took the opportunity to voice his displeasure at being put on the same team as Sasuke. She tried in vain to get him to be quiet but it was all for naught. Worst of all Naruto ended up being embarrassed by not only Iruka-sensei but also Sasuke in front of the entire class.

_Great. Already our team is starting off on the wrong foot with my two teammates at each other's throats. _

And judging by Naruto's expression he wouldn't soon forget Sasuke's condescending words.

After once again calling the class to order, Iruka continued. "Alright class. Your jonin senseis will be here in about an hour to pick you up so your dismissed for lunch. Try to use this time to get to know your new teammates. Dismissed."

With that the room started to clear out as everyone headed off to lunch.

"Isn't this awesome Sakura-chan? We're on the same team!" Naruto grinned at as they stood up to leave.

"Yeah it is." Sakura smiled at Naruto. She turned to see what Sasuke's thoughts were on them being on the same team only to see that he was nowhere to be found.

"Man! This would be perfect if we weren't on the same team as Sasuke-teme!"

Sakura sighed. Well this was a great way to start things. One had run off without even talking to his team and the other was already insulting him.

She turned to look at Naruto, fixing him with a stern look. "Naruto, you're going to have to learn to get along with Sasuke. We're going to be on the same team for who knows how long."

Naruto pouted while crossing his arms. "But Sakura-chan! Do I really have to? He's such an asshole! He's always looking down on people, thinking he's so superior," groused Naruto.

"Yes, you have to be civil! And I promise I'll do my best to try and get him to be civil too."

_Though depending on our sensei, they'll probably make sure their at least civil to each other._

"I'll think about it," conceded Naruto. "Though the moment he says something I won't hold back in telling him off!"

"Don't worry I won't stop you from defending yourself nor will I hold back in telling him off myself," promised Sakura.

"Fair enough. Hey do you wanna get lunch together?"

"Sure. There's this new curry place that just opened up."

"Aww, you don't want ramen?"

"Naruto we had ramen yesterday," Sakura said in exasperation.

"Hey! Everyday's a good day for ramen. It's the food of the Kami."

"Well we're not having the food of the Kami today. Today we're trying a restaurant that serves curry." Sakura asserted with finality.

Naruto let out of a huff. "Fine. Stupid curry it is."

Settled on the subject they were the last to leave the classroom as they made their way towards the restaurant while speculating on what their sensei would be like.

* * *

Three man teams.

How could he have forgotten about that?

A young raven haired boy leaned against the open window of his apartment as he ate his lunch. Uchiha Sasuke stared indifferently out the window while munching on a onigiri.

He was annoyed with himself.

Many times he had seen jonin-senseis and their teams either around the village or at the training grounds. Yet, when Iruka had announced they would be put in teams he had been caught off guard.

He would be lying if he didn't admit that part of him had expected for something different. At least something different for him.

He was the last of his clan, the Uchiha. Why should he be put under a team when instead he could be apprenticing under a strong ninja with no one to drag him down. Maybe if he had made a request before team assignments for an apprenticeship it would have been accepted?

It was probably too late for that now. Now he was stuck with the dobe and the fangirl. Quite possibly the worst two people to end up being teamed with out of anyone in the class. Well, except maybe out of the Inuzuka and Yamanaka.

Either way there wasn't much talent between the two.

Naruto was the dead last with the poorest, if not lowest scores in just about everything. He was a loud, obnoxious idiot who had no respect for authority and didn't know when to quit. The fact that he thought they were rivals was laughable not to mention pathetic. As if he could stand a chance against him.

Then there was Sakura. He could sum her up in one word: annoying. While she wasn't as annoying as the dobe, having her always stalking him and trying to get a date was almost just as bad. She was very intelligent, he would give her that since she always got a perfect score on the written exams, beating even him no matter how hard he studied. Still, aside from her intelligence she didn't really have much else to offer. She was the weakest link of the team.

Though he had to admit that her and Naruto had surprised him today with their change in appearance. Sakura was actually wearing an outfit suitable for training that wasn't totally girly, while Naruto was finally wearing clothes that didn't make him and other ninjas instantly cringe at the bright colors. Sasuke was glad to finally see the end of that obnoxious orange jumpsuit.

He'd also been surprised at how nice the two had been to each other. Even going so far as to sit and talk with one another civilly. That had shocked him more than anything. Not three days ago Sakura had barely tolerated Naruto, going so far as to punch him whenever he tried to sit near her or did something stupid while she was around.

Well whatever was going on between them he'd find out soon enough.

Sasuke took a another bite of his onigiri, munching on it agitatedly as he looked out the window. Idly he spotted Team 10 on a roof adjacent to him having lunch together. He could hear Ino loudly dictating to her team that they were to follow her lead.

Sasuke scoffed. He wished Choji and Shikamaru all the luck in the world in dealing with that girl.

Turning away from them he checked the clock on the wall of his living room. He had 30 minutes until it was a time to meet back at the classroom to meet his new sensei.

Finishing the last of his onigiri Sasuke drank the last of his water before putting the trash away. Taking a look around his apartment to make sure everything was in place, he closed the door behind him and locked it.

Walking back to the academy he decided to take the long route to kill some time. As he walked Sasuke pondered on who his or rather their sensei would be.

He hoped it was one was one of the strongest jonin the village had to offer. Only a strong and powerful sensei would be able to give him the power he needed to achieve his goal and _nothing _would stand in his way. If he found that he/she wasn't at least halfway competent he would take it upon himself to petition for a new sensei, a new team too if he had to.

First, he would see how things went and make further plans from there.

Seeing the academy within sight Sasuke entered before making his way towards the classroom. Satisfied to see there was no one there yet, he took a seat on the second row near an aisle.

Settling in he waited for the rest of the class to arrive. Sasuke hoped he didn't have to wait too long. The closer he got to his goal of killing his brother the better.

* * *

The classroom gradually started to fill back up with students as they finished their lunch break. Some of the students entered with their team, happily chatting away with each other; while other teams entered either arguing with each other or avoiding talking to one another. The rest came in by themselves ignoring their team and everyone else.

One of the last people to enter were Sakura and Naruto. The two smiling and talking about the lunch they had eaten as they moved towards an empty row.

"That curry place was actually pretty good Sakura-chan. I wouldn't mind going back there again."

"See I told you," Sakura smirked triumphantly. "Ramen's great but it won't hurt to try and eat different foods. You might find something you like."

Naruto nodded in agreement. "No, it won't but ramen is still the best food there is. Nothing will convince me different." To prove his point Naruto folded his arms in defiance with his head turned.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah I hear you. Ramen will now and always be your first true love." She sat down at an empty desk with Naruto sliding in after her.

Naruto nodded emphatically. "That's right. Ramen is a beautiful and kind mistress who can turn any frown upside down and cheer up anyone who is sad. She is delicious, loyal and will never hurt you," he said with his eyes closed, chest puffed out and a finger in the air as he dictated the qualities of ramen.

There was a short pause before they both burst out laughing at his ridiculous statement. Their laughter drew a few eyes though they eventually turned away when they couldn't figure out what was so funny.

Naruto and Sakura simply grinned at each other. Their lunch had been full of fun and laughter as they got to really know one another. Sakura told Naruto about her childhood and what it was like being part of a clan. Sakura had been more than a little flattered by how rapt his attention was on her story. She honestly hadn't thought her childhood was that interesting.

However, when they got to Naruto telling his childhood there was a lot of blanks. He seemed to focus more on certain events like the times he spent with the Hokage, meeting Teuchi and Ayame, and meeting Iruka-sensei while skimming over just about everything else. Of course, plenty of his storytelling was dedicated to all the pranks he's pulled with detailed descriptions of how he did them.

Sakura hadn't been too surprised by his behavior. It hadn't escaped her notice how badly the villagers treated him, even though she had chosen to ignore it along with him.

She had no doubt their actions and behavior had affected him in some way. How much or how little she didn't know really know. Sakura hadn't really expected him to spill his life story or reveal all his secrets, they didn't know each other that well. Yet, she knew it would take time before he opened up about certain things in his life, if ever.

Though after the brief time they had spent together before today and yesterday she was looking forward to really getting to know the real Naruto and not just the idiot he pretended to be. Sometimes. Sakura couldn't help but feel ashamed of her treatment of Naruto over the years as she got to really know him. While he had been annoying that had been no excuse for her to be violent towards him. She knew her parents would be disappointed in her if they were to ever find out, they had raised her better than that.

Out of the corner of her eye she caught Sasuke's eye as he briefly looked in their direction before turning away.

Sakura inwardly sighed. She had hoped he would approach them to get to know his new team or at least greet them. It was the least he could do after disappearing the moment the class was dismissed, but no such luck.

She turned her focus back towards Naruto who was in the process of telling her about the time he pranked a team of jonin and tricked each of them into thinking a teammate was responsible for it instead of him. His reasoning for pranking them was because they had literally kicked him off of a training ground because they wanted to use it instead of finding another one or asking him nicely.

"So I sneaked into the team leader's place and put this orange dye in his shampoo. His traps were easy to dismantle and put back together. After that I went to the next guys house and put itching powder on his kunai and shuriken. Getting into his apartment was easy since he lives in the same complex that I do. The other two had houses and they weren't easy to get into so I had to get them while they were out so..."

Sakura listened as Naruto described how he pranked the whole team for a week which eventually resulted in a free for all fight between all four members at a training ground that had to be broken up by another team before they all ended up killing each other. Through it all Naruto had been a silent puppeteer who got to watch the fruits of his labor without any repercussions. At least that's what Naruto said.

While the whole situation seemed kind of mean since the team nearly ended up destroying each other, she couldn't deny the hilarity of the pranks he played. She thought the one where he put super glue in one of the guys sandals after he had been caught in the rain was the best. The guy went the whole day without knowing his feet were stuck to his sandals, simply thinking the wetness he felt when he put them on in morning was leftover rain from the day before. That assumption was violently shattered when he tried to take them off and had to go to the hospital to get them removed.

Sakura was just about to tell an eager Naruto about a trick she had played on Ino when Iruka-sensei entered the classroom and made his presence known.

"Alright everyone I hope you had a great lunch break and enough time to get somewhat acquainted with your new teammates. In a moment the senseis will be coming to pick up their teams, so make sure you pay attention and listen for your team being called."

No sooner had he finished speaking when there was knock on the classroom door and a man with black hair, sunglasses, and a forest green trench coat stepped in. If Sakura didn't know any better she could swear she was looking at a grown up version of Shino except with black hair.

Iruka-sensei seemed to be frozen for a moment before he straightened and gave a warm smile. "Ahh, here's a sensei now. What team are you looking for Aburame-san?"

_Aha! So I wasn't too far off the mark. The guy's a relative of Shino's. A cousin maybe?_

The Aburame's all had a tendency to wear sunglasses and large coats. She had no idea why but most clans had some quirk or other that all members shared in one form or another.

"I'm here for Team 5," Aburame-san said in a quiet but strong voice.

Sakura watched as the members of the team made their way to their new sensei. They seemed both nervous and excited at meeting him. When they were finally in front of him he simply nodded, told them to follow him and made his way out of the classroom with them trailing behind.

A hush had fallen over the entire class the moment the sensei showed up but as soon as the team was gone the quiet was broken as people talked either about the team or what their own sensei would be like.

However, this didn't last long as more and more senseis arrived to pick up their students. She watched as the Hokage's son came and collected Ino's team and a woman with black hair, red eyes and a red dress wrapped in bandages came and got Team 8 consisting of Shino, Kiba and Hinata.

Little by little the room started to empty as team after team left till only Team 7 remained. Naruto and Sakura were waiting in intense excitement for their sensei to show up but so far had been disappointed each time the door opened only to reveal someone else's sensei. Sasuke had remained as stoic as ever to the situation.

Naruto finally not able to hold it any longer addressed Iruka. "Iruka-sensei! When is our new sensei going to show up! Everyone else has left already!"

"Sorry Naruto I can't answer that. All the senseis knew what time to come and pick up their students. Yours may just be running late."

While Sakura could see that he was truly apologetic it didn't cover up the fact there seemed to be a twinkle of amusement in his eyes.

Naruto only gave a huff at the explanation. "Well he better hurry up. I can hardly stand the suspense of it all."

"Sorry again but there's nothing I can do about it." Iruka checked his watch then began gathering his things.

"Where are you going Iruka-sensei," asked Sakura.

Iruka gave another apologetic smile. "It's past the time I was only supposed to stay here for an hour so I'm going home." He finished gathering his things before making his way to the door.

"YOU'RE GOING HOME! Why can't you stay until our sensei gets here! Or better yet go track him down and tell him to hurry up and get here!" shouted Naruto angrily.

"Like I said your sensei knew what time to be here so there's nothing I can do if their late. Also, I have things I need to do. Just cause your class graduated doesn't mean I don't have papers to grade. But let me know how things went with you sensei when you get the chance." Iruka flashed them a smile then hurried out of the classroom leaving them on their own.

"Aww man! I hope this guy shows up soon," said Naruto.

Sakura couldn't help but silently agree.

* * *

Two hours later and their sensei still hadn't shown up. Meaning they had been waiting a total of three hours.

Sasuke could barely contain his rage, Naruto was wearing a hole in the floor with his pacing while muttering obscenities under his breath and Sakura was simply putting her anger to better use by thinking of ways she could get payback on their tardy sensei.

During the time they had been 'graciously' waiting for their sensei to show up, Sakura had been looking through the bingo book she had brought with her. While it wasn't her first choice in reading material it was an interesting read nonetheless.

The book listed criminals alphabetically by country to village affiliation. She had started with Fire Country first and was almost finished. Sakura never would of thought her country had so many wanted criminals let alone Konoha having so missing-nins.

The worst she had come across so far was an S-class missing-nin named Orochimaru. The man had been a former student of the Sandaime and one of the legendary Sanin. He had been charged with crime against humanity for experimenting not only on enemy ninja and comrades but also on villager, adults and children alike. Yet, the things he was wanted for didn't endd there, the descriptions of some of the things he had done made her slightly sick. Thank Kami she had such a strong stomach and her teammates were too wrapped up in themselves to notice when her face had turned pale.

Sakura hoped she would never have to run into that guy ever. Human experimentation aside, the fact that he like to regurgitate things like swords out of his mouth, used his tongue for a weapon and could summon snakes was more than enough to gross her out and give her the willies.

"ARGGHH! WHEN THE HECK IS HE GONNA SHOW UP!"

Sakura momentarily turned away from the book to see Naruto tugging on the ends of his hair in frustration.

"Naruto, why don't you sit down. Your only getting yourself worked up more by pacing around," she suggested.

"Ahh! By why isn't he here. Everyone else's sensei has picked them up already and Iruka-sensei has already gone home. It's not fair that he keeps us waiting like this!"

"I know," Sakura sighed, "But there's nothing we can do about it since we don't even know who he or _she_ is."

"Hmph."

Seeing that Naruto was pacified for the moment she looked back down at the bingo book.

However, it wasn't a minute later she looked up again to see Naruto dragging a small table over towards the door with an eraser in his hand.

"Naruto! What are you doing?"

"Setting up a little payback for our sensei. If they want to come late, fine! But they have to pay the price for it." Naruto smugly replied as he set up an eraser to fall the moment someone moved the door.

Sasuke scoffed. "As if a jonin would fall for such a stupid trick."

Naruto glared at Sasuke as he jumped off the table and moved it back to its original spot. "Who asked for your opinion anyway teme!"

Sasuke glared right back at Naruto starting a glaring contest between the two.

Sakura simply looked back and forth between the two before shaking her head. While on some level she agreed with Sasuke, it was unlikely a jonin would fall for the eraser in the door trick. She also agreed with Naruto, their sensei whoever he or she was deserved to be pranked, and pranks work best when a person isn't expecting it.

Just as she was about to say something to diffuse the tension before it came to blows, a hand grabbed the door about to move it aside.

Immediately, they all turned to stare at the door waiting in anticipation to see if the jonin would fall for the trick.

The door opened and the eraser fell right on the head of silver headed man. For a second they all just stared at him until Naruto burst out laughing.

"Hahaha! I got you so good! I can't believe you feel for it!"

"Sensei I'm so sorry, I tried to stop him!" Sakura tried to mitigate the situation.

/Cha! That was so awesome! He got what was coming to him!/

Sasuke had his head bowed under his entwined fingers. _Is this guy for real? How could a jonin fall for such a trick, _thought Sasuke.

Sakura marked the page in her book, mentally making a note to finish reading it later before tucking the book away and walking towards Naruto and their sensei.

He had wild gravity defying silver hair that was held back by his hitaiate which was tied to his forehead, crookedly covering one of his eyes and he had a mask covering most of his face. He had on the standard jonin attire and there was slouch in his stance.

"Hmm...my first impression of you all is...I hate you," the man uttered.

Sakura felt not only herself but her fellow teammates spirits fall at these words.

Without much ado he told them to meet him on the roof in five minutes and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Less than three minutes later they made it to the top of the roof to see their sensei waiting for them, leaning against the railing. He gestured for them to sit down in front of him and waited until they were seated before he spoke.

"Alright, now that we're all here. Why don't you introduce yourselves."

Sakura frowned. "Well what should we say sensei? Also, you didn't introduce yourself first."

"Yeah what Sakura-chan said," parroted Naruto.

Kakashi extended his hands out while shrugging. "You know things like your likes, dislikes, hobbies or dream. And since you've pointed out that I haven't introduced myself I'll go first."

"I'm Hatake Kakashi. My likes and dislikes are none of your concern. As for my dream... I have few hobbies."

They all waited to see if he would say something else but he didn't make a move to say more.

Sakura couldn't help but feel disappointed. "So all we learned was his name," she said as she turned to look at her teammates. Naruto nodded in agreement while Sasuke said nothing.

"Okay now it's your turn. You first," Kakashi gestured at Naruto.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen especially the ramen at Ichiraku's, training, hanging out with Sakura-chan and playing pranks. I dislike the three minutes I have to wait after putting in the hot water for cup ramen. My hobby is to eat and compare new ramen. And my dream is to become the greatest Hokage, better all the rest so the villagers will have to stop looking down on me and acknowledge me."

_Well he grew up in an interesting way, _thought Kakashi.

"Okay, who's next?"

Sakura decided to take get it over with. "I'm Haruno Sakura. I like my family and clan, sweet and spicy food, reading and having fun. My dislikes are anything sour, those who are disloyal, perverts and boredom. My hobbies are reading and training. And my dream currently is to become a strong and great shinobi that serves and protects the village."

_Well that was certainly a surprise. I thought for sure she would mention something about liking the Uchiha. Maybe she's gotten a grasp on hiding her feelings? I'll find out soon enough, _pondered Kakashi.

"You're time to shine now," Kakashi nodded towards Sasuke.

Not even moving his hands from in front of his face, Sasuke spoke, "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are many things I hate and there aren't a lot of things I like. Also, I have an ambition that won't remain just a dream. The revival of my clan and...to kill a certain man."

Sakura stared at Sasuke feeling a little disturbed by what he said. She was sure a lot of it had to do with the fact she was more than positive she knew who Sasuke was talking about. She had heard more than once adults mention the name of the man who had murdered Sasuke's clan.

_Has that been his goal ever since the massacre?_

Naruto stared at Sasuke feeling a slight tinge of fear. _I hope he's not talking about me!_

Kakashi simply looked at Sasuke indifferently. _I figured as much. That boy is gonna be a lot of work._

"Well, you three are certainly unique in your own way. I like that but now that introductions are out of the way we can begin. Our first mission will be starting tomorrow."

"Oh what kind of mission sensei? Is it rescuing a princess or fighting off a group of bandits?" asked Naruto eagerly.

Kakashi waved his hands. "No, nothing that advanced yet. No, what we're doing is something that all four of us can easily do."

"What, what, what, what!" urged Naruto, bouncing in excitement.

Sakura leaned forward in anticipation.

"Survival training," Kakashi simply stated.

Sakura felt both disappointment and confusion. "What do you mean survival training? Didn't we already go through that in the academy?"

"Yeah, we had plenty of training in the academy," said Naruto.

"This no ordinary training," replied Kakashi.

"Then what kind of training is it?" Naruto impatiently asked.

Kakashi then began to chuckle seemingly laughing at a joke he only knew.

Sakura started to get slightly irritated. What the hell was so funny? Only one way to find out.

"What's so funny Kakashi-sensei?"

He stopped laughing to speak, though amusement still clouded his voice. "Well if I say this, then I'm sure you three are going to be surprised is all."

"Tell us what?" Naruto asked in irritation. Even he was starting to get annoyed by their sensei.

Kakashi suddenly became serious and with a piercing stare said, "Out of the 27 graduates, only 9 will definitely become genin. The other 18 will be sent back to the academy. Meaning this training is a very hard test with 66.6% chance for failure."

Naruto started to splutter indignantly, unable to form a proper sentence in his shock. Sasuke made no sound but there was a definite clenching of his hands and a frown on his face.

Sakura, even though she knew there was test still couldn't contain her shock but it was mostly from hearing the failure rate. How could only 9 people become genin out of the 27 that graduated? Exactly how hard was this test?

"See? I told you that you would be surprised," chuckled Kakashi.

Naruto exploded. "No way! I went through so much just to graduate! What was the graduation test for anyway?!"

"That? That just picks those who are qualified to become genin."

"WHAT!?"

"Anyway, I'm going to determine tomorrow whether you become genin based on if you pass or fail the test. Be at Training Ground 12 with your ninja equipment at 5 a.m. sharp." Kakashi stood up and faced away from them. "Now then, this meeting is over. Oh yeah, don't eat breakfast." At this Kakashi turned his head to face them. "You'll just throw up otherwise." With that he was gone in a puff of smoke leaving them alone.

Sakura momentarily stared at the spot where there sensei once was before getting to her feet.

She needed to prepare for tomorrow. Good thing she got her run in today since she wouldn't be able to tomorrow with how early they had to get up.

And what was he talking about not to eat breakfast because they would throw up. One thing they had been taught was to always eat whenever possible because you never knew when you would be called to go on a mission or if you would get a chance to eat during your mission. And going on a survival mission you needed all the energy you could get.

Maybe telling them not to eat was also a test? Just because you might throw up wasn't a reason to not eat.

Sakura looked over at her teammates and saw once again that Sasuke had already taken off. She gave a huff of frustration. How the hell were they supposed to be a team if he wouldn't stick around long enough to even talk with them.

"Sakura-chan?"

Sakura looked up at Naruto with questioning eyes.

"Do you wanna go train together? Maybe we can figure out what kind of test Kakashi-sensei is going to give us." Naruto rubbed the back of his head nervously while giving a grin.

Sakura considered the idea. It wouldn't hurt to train with Naruto, after all they would probably be training together a lot now that they were a team. Plus they had a great time at lunch together. Not to mention having some kind of strategy for tomorrow would be best.

"Sure why not," she smiled at Naruto.

He gave a fist pump with a cheer. "Alright!"

Sakura thought for a moment. If she was going train with Naruto then she might as well do all of her training while she was with him.

"Hey, Naruto."

"Yeah?"

"How about we meet at the training ground entrance in about 30 minutes? I need to stop at home and pick up a couple of things."

Naruto nodded. "No problem I'll see you in a few."

With that they both departed leaving the roof empty. Or so they thought.

A pair of eyes had been observing them, listening in on their conversation.

Hatake Kakashi pulled out his Icha Icha Paradise as he prepared to leave.

_Interesting. The boy and girl seemed to be friends now or at least tolerate each other enough to train together. _

Naruto definitely seemed to still be infatuated with Sakura that was certain. Though she didn't seem to enamored with him, but was willing to hang out. Not to mention Sakura hadn't even gave one love sick glance the Uchiha's way or give any indication she liked him.

He definitely wondered what had brought on such a drastic change to his students. Well at least in Sakura. He'd have to pay close attention to how they performed and acted tomorrow.

With a swirl of leaves on the wind he was soon gone.

* * *

Twenty-five minutes later Sakura arrived at the training grounds loaded with her gear and most importantly the notes with the techniques and jutsu she had found at the library the day before. She'd also brought some water and fruit for her and Naruto to snack on.

Naruto was already waiting for and was standing on top of a stump looking at the clouds. Walking towards him, he looked down and spotted her. Grinning he jumped down and closed the distance between them.

"You ready?" she asked.

"Dattebayo! Of course I am!"

"Well let's go."

Since it was still early in the evening many of the training grounds were already occupied forcing them to go on quite a long search for a free one.

Fifteen minutes later they found a medium sized training ground encircled by trees with a pretty big stream running through the middle.

"This is perfect," Sakura announced.

Naruto nodded. "I've never been to this training ground before, but it's pretty quiet compared to the rest of them. The stream seems like a good place to cool off in too."

"Soo," said Sakura. "What do you want to train in?"

"Uhh, I don't know. We did shuriken training yesterday so probably not that. Maybe a taijutsu spar?"

"That would be great. I haven't practiced any of my kata today so a spar would be good. But let's warm up first."

In agreement about what they were going to do the two ran through their respective warm-ups.

Sakura went through her sit-ups, push-ups, pull-ups and stretches. She limited herself to 200 reps because she remembered Gai telling her it was good to push herself but not to go overboard to where she could damage her body permanently. He told her until he said otherwise to stick to the 200 reps and he would increase the amount appropriate.

Finished she saw Naruto was still going through his warm up so she started practicing her kata. She was almost through all the moves she knew when Naruto called that he was ready.

They took up their stances, her using the Strong Fist and Naruto using the basic Academy style. Sakura frowned as she noticed that Naruto's stance was off.

"Don't expect me to go easy on you Sakura-chan." Naruto gave her a foxy grin filled with determination.

Sakura smirked. "I was just about to tell you not to, because I definitely won't."

The two stared each other down, waiting for the other to make a move. It went on for several minutes until Sakura feeling confident initiated the first move.

Charging forward she aimed a kick at his chest that he blocked with a cross guard pushing her back in the process. Naruto took a swipe at her head which she dodged then had caught his follow up punch with an open fist that she quickly let go of.

Sakura countered with a elbow strike at his trachea which he dodged but left him open to receive a punch to the gut. Naruto made an 'omph' sound in pain as air rushed out of his lungs. Sakura's elation at landing the first blow was short lived as Naruto quickly recovered sending a punch that connected with her cheek. The blow stung and Sakura had to acknowledge Naruto's strength but it wasn't near as bad as the pain Gai and Lee could deliver with their blows.

Shaking off the pain she moved to counter but had to dodge a flurry of kick and punches from Naruto that put her on the defensive. As they continued to fight Sakura began to notice that many of Naruto's stances were either poor or completely wrong. It was his mistakes that allowed her to easily exploit his openings and land as many hard hits as she could. She'd though about pointing them out in the middle of their fight but decided to save it for after since this was a spar and not a lesson.

While she managed to keep up with him and had less openings to give, his superior strength and speed compared to hers gave him the edge. He could easily break through her guard, attack faster than she could and dodge much quicker.

Though she was getting beat she enjoyed the fight as much as she did with Gai-sensei and Lee. It was an exhilarating experience, feeling the adrenaline coursing through her body and attacking with everything she had. Sakura could see Naruto was enjoying the spar just as much as she was, along with giving the same amount of effort as she did. There was a fiery determination in his gaze.

Breathing heavily Sakura prepared her last assault. She gauged it had been about an hour since they started and she was feeling quite fatigued. While she knew she could go longer, she wanted to stop so she would have enough energy to practice at least a couple of the jutsu and techniques she'd found, and she could see Naruto wasn't tired in the least. While his breathing had gotten a little heavier he wasn't anywhere near as tired as she was. She would have to knock him out to end this in her favor.

_Either an uppercut to the chin or a blow to the temple should do it. Or even a well place roundhouse would work._

Sakura weighed her options carefully. She knew knocking out Naruto wouldn't be easy. Many a time he had taken a pounding without going down for the count, but the least she could do was give it a try.

Dodging a kick to the abdomen she grabbed Naruto's leg using the momentum to turn him around. She kicked his exposed back forcing him towards the ground. Sakura moved to deliver a blow to the back of the head, but Naruto apparently sensing this rolled out of the way as he fell to the ground. Quickly scrambling to get back up he clumsily dodged her next attack and those proceeding it as she tried to land a hit to his head.

He managed to break her offensive by grabbing one of her arms and grappling her over his shoulder where she landed hard on the ground. Dazed by the impact it took her a moment to recognize her surroundings. When her vision finally cleared she saw Naruto standing over her with a worried expression.

"Are you alright Sakura-chan? Did I throw you too hard? Is your head okay?"

Sakura shook her head before slowly rising to a sitting position. Naruto crouched down beside her eyes still full of worry.

"I'm alright Naruto, just a little dazed is all. Nothing to worry about." She gave him a reassuring smile.

Naruto gave a sigh of relief before smiling back at her. Then his brow furrowed, "Do you want to continue the spar or..."

Sakura shook her head as she unsteadily stood up accepting Naruto's help.

"No, that's alright. It's obvious that you had me beat. With you speed, strength and stamina I didn't stand much of a chance."

Naruto shook his head in disagreement. "That's not true you were pretty good! You got in a lot of hits on me and they definitely hurt."

"Thanks, Naruto" Sakura smiled genuinely touched by Naruto's encouragement. "Come on, let's go cool off by the stream. I bought some water and fruit for us to snack on."

Leisurely walking to the stream they took off their shoes before dipping their feet in the water. Sakura cupped a handful of water and splashed it on her face while Naruto dunk his head in the water. Laughing at his antics Sakura took out the water bottles and fruit, handing one to Naruto along with an apple.

They quietly ate and drank while watching the wildlife around them. The fish swimming through the stream, birds chirping and flying around, and squirrels chasing each other around trees. It was both peaceful and relaxing.

Sakura was the first to break the silence.

"Hey, before we talk about what strategies were going to use for the test tomorrow, can I give you some advice?"

Naruto looked apprehensive as he finished he last of his apple. "Umm, yeah sure."

"Now I'm not trying to a know it all or anything." She waved her hands in a placating gesture. "It's just that a lot of your stances, while we were fighting were wrong."

Naruto frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Well you weren't positioned the right way when in some of your stances. And sometimes you punches or kicks were uncoordinated or sloppy, and you left a lot of openings for me to attack you with. I'm not looking down on you or anything. I'm not a sore loser. It's just those mistakes could really cost you in a real fight. Some of those openings exposed vital organs." Sakura tried to convey her genuine worry and desire to help.

Naruto seemed to think about what she said his face scrunching up into a frown that turned into a grimace as if he was remembering something. After a moment he turned to her with a serious expression.

"Could you show me what I did wrong?"

Sakura nodded determinedly. "Of course."

Standing up she began to demonstrate the stances with him copying her and her correcting him where he was wrong. This went on for so long that Sakura didn't realize it until the sky was already darkening with the sun slowly sinking behind the horizon.

She halted Naruto as he moved to demonstrate a much more coordinated high kick.

"Look it's getting late. I wanted to practice some new jutsu but it's getting too dark for that. So.. Do you wanna discuss strategy over a ramen dinner?" she asked with a mischievous grin. She was pretty sure she knew what the answer would be.

"Ramen? Dattebayo! You got a deal!"

* * *

An hour and a half later and Sakura trudged into her home mentally and physically tired. Strategizing with Naruto had been quite the experience.

She had never known how brilliant he was with coming up with crazy but feasible tactics to the hypothetical scenarios they had thought up for tomorrows test. Sakura knew that his stealth was pretty amazing, several times she had seen him outsmart chunin and jonin alike when they chased him around the village because of his pranks.

And if he was to be believed, she was going to give him the benefit of the doubt, he was masterfully skilled at making traps.

While she was skeptical about whether their plans would work or not, they had come up with about 20 different strategies along with making contingencies to include Sasuke if need be.

Sakura wasn't sure if Sasuke would even work with them, they had to try to see if he would at least. This had brought about much grumbling from Naruto about how much of a bastard Sasuke was and that they didn't need him. It had taken much cajoling from her to get him to agree to at least try and work with Sasuke if they had to.

Entering her room Sakura immediately stripped down to go take a quick shower. She emerged 15 minutes later feeling both clean and sleepy. After brushing her teeth and drying her hair she donned her pajamas and set her alarm before sliding into bed. Soon she drifted off into a peaceful sleep with thoughts of her upcoming test and her parents arriving home.

* * *

**A/N: **First of all, I want to wish all of you a Happy New Years! Second, I want to thank everyone for their support of this story. I never expected such a big response to this story or that so many people would like it.

Thanks to everyone who liked and favorite this story. And special thanks to those who reviewed: **lightning king, Jenny693, Beneath innocent eyes, ZilverWolf, unknow98, CosmicSynopsis, BriEva, Cyndal91, fellow, Sakura's Inner, DaRappinKillerBee, moodymel, Toreh, shannaros98, Gremlin Jack, . , Siralia, and ahackwriter.**

I have to admit to being a little nervous about writing Kakashi and Sasuke. I hope I did them justice. I already have the path for Sasuke set up but I'm nervous about how to go about writing his perspective the way I want.

Jenny693: Sakura being taught by different jonin senseis is definitely in the plans. In fact you'll be seeing some in the next chapter or the one after that.

BriEva: Whoa! So many great questions. Many of the answers to them will be revealed in the next chapter or the one after. The question about the Hokage knowing of Sakura status as an heir? Yes, he knew. The reason for her still being on Team 7 comes down to two factors. One, Konoha is essentially a military village. Two, Sakura is now or until she fails her test, a ninja of the village; a tool at its disposal. As the Hokage it's up to Hiruzen to make decisions that are in the best interests of the village; and by interests whatever best strengthens the village's military. While Sakura is valuable economic wise, she has no bloodline (that they know of) that further increases her value in a way that matters to them. Bear in mind the civilian part of the council has no say in Konoha's military matters which really tips the scales out of Sakura's favor in terms of support. Especially, since the argument can be made that as a ninja she will in danger no matter what and her failure would only hurt the village economically but not its strength which is what really matters to them.

Her parents were ninja but are retired. Inner is simply Sakura's real personality that got buried under the bullying she suffered through. Eventually Inner will fade away once Sakura grows more confident. I've seen enough stories with Inner being a bloodline, demon, split personality, etc. Decided to just do something different.

Sakura won't get in trouble about spending the money though her parent will inquire about why she spend so much. Remember they are frugal and practical so she didn't really do any frivolous spending, it was for her career and Naruto's. It helps that he's going to be on her team, eh. :) Also, she will eventually visit Naruto's place and he will hers. Sakura getting over Sasuke will take time but not too long. Some of it evidence in this chapter.

And your choice on Akatsuki members is noted. Two had already been considered.

Toreh: You suggestion is duly noted. :)

Gremlin Jack: Thanks for the advice. I wasn't sure what was too much or too little details, just trying to get the right amount of everything to make this story great. Sakura can do that amount repetitions because despite her lack of training she still has some conditioning from being a ninja. Also, I'm kinda employing the method of Hyper Recovery used in the manga Eyeshield 21.

Siralia: I'll definitely consider it. I hadn't thought about Tenten as one of the people Sakura formed a friendship with.

Please Read and Review. Reviews are love and let me know how you feel.

**Next Chapter: **Training from Hell Part. 1


End file.
